Salt and Sultry
by SongsOfAdelaide
Summary: Though most loved by her father, Princess Sera became one of the vital keys to sealing an alliance with an important ally of her kingdom. An AU in which the four Vinsmoke brothers were raised in a normal family setting and Princess Sera has to choose who she wants to be her husband between them. [A Vinsmoke Brothers x Original Character story]
1. Prologue

Hello, curious stranger! This had been in the works for how many months and it still has yet to be completed. I've always been dazzled by the eccentric set of brothers that I just had to write something! While Sera may have her own looks and personality, readers are free to consider this a self-insert/reader-insert story. I do hope you enjoy your stay!

I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Jean. May you never get tired of reading my strange stories.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The Kingdom of Valanth in the South Blue was a tiny island that teemed with fire trees, red vine plants and green-roofed houses. The little kingdom is known for its lush vegetation. The land was perfect for growing all sorts of greenery, be it plants of the edible kind or simple greenery for everyday life. Valanth was also known for their blond and golden-eyed Noble family, which was led by the striking King Javert. A former Marine official in his youth, the call to nobility made him resign from his post. He and his wife, the virtuous Ylena, were known to have given birth and raised equally-striking children. The young Valanth royal children were a pleasing mix of their mother's golden hair and their father's bold, golden eyes that seemed to see through everything. In contrast to her family, Queen Ylena had green eyes like Valathian emeralds.

The couple's eldest son was Prince Luciano, the heir to the Valanthian throne. His handsome face was matched with a stern personality, and many people found his strictness a sign of a disciplined leader. Like his siblings, he had what people called hair strewn from sunlight and sunflowers, contrast to their father's dark hair, and golden eyes like yellow diamonds. The couple's second child was Valanth's beloved Princess Royal, the Princess Seraphina, who was lovingly called Princess Sera by the people. She was an unconventional princess and didn't follow much of the laws and protocol set for her and her siblings. Like the rest of her family, she is often seen wearing their signature red cape, their namesake, the Chaperouge. The two younger siblings, Princess Sylvia and Prince Castore, were kept hidden from the public eye for most of their lives, and thus, not much was known about them, except for the fact that they were also golden-haired and golden-eyed.

Even before being advised by his ministers, King Javert knew that forging alliances was a key factor in assuring the survival of their small kingdom, and marriages were the lifeblood of alliances. While he considered his eldest daughter Sera to be his greatest pride and joy, he also considered her one of his greatest keys in creating alliances with neighbouring countries.

King Javert knew exactly what he was doing when he offered his daughter's hand in marriage to either one of Vinsmoke Judge's sons.


	2. A proposition

**A proposition**

* * *

Sera never complained when she heard her father's plan and her amiableness to the proposal came as a surprise to both the king and his ministers, seeing as she was quite the wild spirit to begin with. She stated boldly how Valanth's welfare always comes before anything else, and her statement became proof of her maturity.

However, she kept her heartaches to herself and somehow dreaded the thought of returning to the Germa Kingdom.

Sera knew from the get-go how hard it was to deal with the Vinsmoke brothers. She knew, of course, because she practically grew up with them. She was four years old when she first encountered the brothers, who were all four years older than her. They considered her a cherished guest in their home during a number of long summers, and it was there she saw how each of them came to be the men they were today.

At a certain point in their lives, the Vinsmoke brothers turned into wild and wily creatures and even gone so far to hurting her during her last visit. The Vinsmoke brothers were partly to blame for her roguish nature, because she knew well enough how they would break her so easily if she showed even an ounce of softness.

_'It wasn't always like that,'_ Sera thought. The four brothers were always amiable when they were much younger, but the change in their attitude began when their mother, Queen Sora, passed away. After their mother's death, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji caged themselves in their own darkness and came out like beasts afterwards. Even Reiju, the eldest Vinsmoke child and the family's only princess, whom Sera adored and idolised, also became quite cold and distant.

Sera understood, of course. The Vinsmoke siblings loved their mother so much that it felt like a part of them died with her. However, Sanji, the sweetest of them all, remained as kind and warm-hearted as ever. Out of the four brothers, Sera knew she liked Sanji the most.

The third son, who was studying overseas to pursue his culinary passion, was out of Sera's choices, but it didn't stop her from choosing him from the start.

On her seventeenth year, Sera was brought to the Germa Kingdom by her own father and was welcomed by the kingdom's royal family. Parts of her baby pink dress could be seen from underneath her crimson cloak, which matched her father's own.

Vinsmoke Judge and Javert Chaperouge shook hands at the kingdom port and spoke briefly about certain matters.

The Vinsmoke brothers, whom Sera saw last five years ago, have grown up into the kind of men she believed they planned out to be. She felt their calculating gaze rest on her figure, who was still heads shorter. Sera closed her eyes and recalled the times when the brothers doted on her instead of the harsh treatment she received before she stopped visiting them.

"Sera-chan," Vinsmoke Reiju, the brothers' only sister, took Sera's hands in her own with a smile on her face. "Welcome back."

Sera somehow felt relieved that Reiju remained the same caring older sister just like in every summer that passed during their childhood. "Reiju onee-chan..."

"Or should I say welcome home instead?"

"E-Eh?!" Sera looked up at the older girl in the white dress and suddenly turned red. Reiju grasped her hands.

The three brothers remained perfectly still in the midst of the merriment going on. They were all in their respective civilian attire, wearing their cotton dress shirts with frilled collars and matching dark pants and shoes. With their arms crossed over their chests, they carefully eyed the familiar guest who seemed too unfamiliar to them now.

They recalled the young Chaperouge princess as a round-faced little girl with rosy cheeks and golden eyes that always looked like she was about to cry. They last saw her when she was twelve years old, and she left their kingdom clinging onto her father's cloak, tears streaming from her eyes and cheeks beet-red.

The brothers felt like they were looking at a different person now, and from the look of everything, Sera has grown up quite remarkably. Her long blonde hair that was always tied into a flowing ponytail was now kept in a half-pony, but much of her figure was still hidden under their family's signature crimson cloak. They saw how apprehensive her gaze was when she raised her eyes to greet them.

"Welcome back, Sera-chan," Ichiji was the first to approach her. Sera tried to calm her senses because she didn't want to flinch or make a scene in front of their fathers. The red-haired prince took one of her hands and brushed a kiss on it.

"We've missed you."

"Ah..." She felt her face heat up at his remark, but she pouted and looked away from him, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Th-Thanks, I guess..."

Ichiji could hear his brothers snickering behind him when she gently pulled her hand away. Sera turned back and ran to where her father was. She stood by King Javert and looked up as Vinsmoke Judge held out his hand to her.

"Welcome back, Sera-chan," he greeted her. She took his hand. "It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you again, Judge oji-san," Sera replied with a smile. While her recent experiences with his petulant sons were unpleasant, their father treated her and her brother with much kindness during their previous visits to the kingdom.

As much as she didn't want to notice, Sera knew her kind uncle...

_'Soon to be father-in-law,'_ she suddenly thought.

She still felt the sadness in his voice as he spoke. As they went their way to the castle, she listened to how the two elderly men conversed with each other, paying no mind to how exposed she felt as she walked before the Vinsmoke siblings.

"We've prepared Sera-chan's quarters like always," Judge began. "We had it tidied up since it hasn't been used for a while."

Throughout her summer visits, Sera and her brother Luc had their own rooms in the Germa castle. She recalled how the entire kingdom was like a maze, and rooms would appear and disappear at will. Her room was wallpapered with pink dots and hearts and had stickers of red vines to mimic the ones growing in Valanth. The room also had a bed with plush maroon blankets and pillows and a light pink canopy. The window, covered with the same light pink curtain, overlooked the cresting waves of the North Blue and the kingdom's ports.

The room became a familiar part of Sera's summers, as she spent the last day of her last visit locked away to avoid the Vinsmoke brothers.

"Sera-chan," Reiju gently held the younger girl's hand. "Have tea with me?"

"O-Of course!" Came Sera's quick reply.


	3. War of Words

**War of Words**

* * *

The steaming tea was held in the same kind of porcelain cups Sera often saw when she was younger. The elegant white cups had pink and blue flowers printed on them, with the rims painted with a strip of gold.

"You know, even though your father told you that you have the right to choose, I can understand why you feel like you weren't given much of a choice in this," Reiju rested her chin on her palm. "Because all of my little brothers are beasts."

_'Not Sanji,'_ Sera thought. She didn't dare say a word about him even though she was dying to ask about him.

"Except dear Sanji, of course," the older girl picked up the teacup from the table and smiled. "He has always been the sweetest of them all, and even our mother thought so."

Reiju took a sip of her tea. "And even though our mother... He never changed."

"Reiju onee-chan..."

"Choose well, Sera-chan," the older girl smiled at Sera. "Though I believe whoever you choose is gonna cause a riot in this house."

"A riot?"

Reiju smiled to herself as she recalled what her brothers were arguing about a few nights ago. Her brothers made quite a ruckus when they heard the news about Sera's return to the Germa Kingdom.

_The three brothers, who were gathered in the throne room, were taking their usual break from training when Niji suddenly broke the silence._

_'Ichiji, you should wait for father to make a choice about your marriage.'_

_'Haa?' Came Ichiji's confused response._

_Niji threw his hand up to make a point. 'You're going to be the king of this place someday, so it's better for you to marry a higher-class princess.'_

_The eldest brother finally understood what he was talking about. 'Oi, what-'_

_The second brother placed his hand on his chest. 'Sera-chan would suit a second-born prince better since she's also-'_

_'Since when did you start deciding these things, Niji?!'_

_The fourth brother scoffed. 'Feh. As if she would choose the second-born prince!'_

_'Oi, Yonji! You don't have much of a chance here, either!'_

_'What did you say?!'_

"Just when I thought they agreed on everything," Reiju mused. "But what did Javert oji-san tell you about this visit?"

Sera held the porcelain cup in her hands, her brows furrowed as she recalled her father's statement. "Papa... King Javert said he wanted to formally seal an alliance with the Germa Kingdom since they're an important friend of Valanth."

"Mm. I'm glad oji-san thinks of Germa as a close friend."

"He told me to... To choose..."

Reiju swore the blush on Sera's face made it look like she was overheating. "Sera-chan?"

Sera wiped away a tear. "Why didn't he just get to the point and tell me who to marry instead of making things so... hard? I'm sure enough..."

Reiju reached for a napkin. Sera wrung her fingers on her lap before suddenly raising her voice. "I'm sure enough none of your brothers would want to marry me!"

The older girl stood up from her seat and bent down before the younger girl, who couldn't stop her tears from falling anymore.

"Sera-chan..." Reiju sighed and smiled. She grasped Sera's hands, running her thumbs over her fingers. "Ah... you're probably gonna have to hear from my brothers if that's how they think, but from what I heard from them, that's not how things will go."

Sera blinked away her tears. "Reiju onee-chan..."

"I'm sure you have all the time to make your decision," Reiju handed her a napkin. "And once you do, that's when you'll see if your thought is correct."

The two of them stood up from the tea table. "Honestly... Luc-kun got off quite easily. First-borns always have everything ready for them."

Reiju was a year older than Sera's brother, Luciano, but she affectionately calls him Luc, which sounded like 'luck' very much.

"Why don't you take a break for the meantime, Sera-chan? The travel must have been distressing."

"Ah, no. I'll probably just look around and see what's changed while I was gone."

Reiju smiled at her. "Beware of the wolves, little Chaperouge princess."

Because for Reiju, it seemed like the chase has already begun.


	4. Birthright

**Birthright**

* * *

The Vinsmoke brothers would recognise the red cape anywhere at any given time. They knew it was a family thing for the Chaperouges to have matching scarlet cloaks, all lined with white fur on the neckpiece. The brothers' summers were characterised by the red capes worn by their frequent guests, the golden-haired and golden-eyed children of the self-made royal family of Valanth.

Sera found herself in one of the Germa castle's many balconies. She held the pale blue napkin that Reiju gave to her earlier as she rested her elbows on the marble railing. She stared wistfully at the crests of blue extending endlessly on the horizon.

"Sera-chan."

She turned back and saw the eldest Vinsmoke brother, Ichiji, halfway through the entrance. "Ah, Ichiji-san."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ichiji-san? What happened to my nickname?"

"Ah, well... I figured some things needed to change..." She wrapped herself much tighter in her cloak.

_'In case I become your wife and all,'_ she thought to herself.

Ichiji was a little surprised how the princess became so formal with him. He recalled how she called the brothers more endearing names, Ichi onii-chan in his case.

"Is it because we're older now?" He asked.

She couldn't look at him straight. As much as she wanted to think that everything is fine, she couldn't help but think of how terrible she felt when she last left.

Ichiji though she was doing a great job at concealing herself under her crimson cloak.

"Otou-san told us about your arrival a few nights ago," he spoke again. "He told us to prepare because..."

"I'm going to choose a husband," Sera mumbled. "That's what they want me to do."

"Ahh, yes."

Her brows furrowed as she still tried to avoid his gaze, but she had to look up at him. "Sorry. I'm being so indecisive."

Ichiji approached and stood beside her, leaning on the marble railing.

"You know, Ichiji-san," She finally looked up at him. "You're actually better off marrying a princess of a higher class."

The red-haired prince quirked his eyebrow in annoyance and clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Tch. You know, Niji said the same thing... What kind of princess do you think you are?"

"Well..." she responded. "The fact that I can't think of the best for me is a sign that I'm no good."

A gentle wind blew their way, her blonde curls softly blown away. She held back her hair and crumpled the napkin in her other hand, sighing. "If I were thinking well, of course I'd choose the eldest prince, because my life would be so much comfortable."

"Sera-chan," the prince spoke surely, gently grasping her chin and lifting her sight to meet his eyes. "You're no second-class princess. You're high quality, nothing like those cheap little things."

Sera's eyelids fluttered, blinking before she set her eyes downcast, as if trying to evade his gaze again.

"You do know the reason why you're here is so that you can make the best decision. It's not just for our sake, but for your sake as well." He softly caressed her cheek. "No one's rushing you into this decision, so take your time."

She was surprised at how gentle she was being treated, but she froze on the spot as he touched her too softly. Her wide eyes mapped the sharp edges of his face, his grim gaze concealed under his dark sunglasses and the subtle curl of his lips to a small smile.

"Ah, sorry," he suddenly let her go. Sera quickly looked down at her feet again. A strange silence engulfed their conversation before he finally decided to speak again. "I never apologized properly for what happened before..."

He took her hands in his own. "I'm sorry, Sera-chan. For what it's worth, my brothers and I were young and dumb back then and we weren't thinking properly."

Sera stared at their hands and pictured the thought of having matching rings with the eldest Vinsmoke brother. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine, Ichiji-san."

Ichiji brought her hands to his lips and brushed a kiss on each. "You've grown much lovelier."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Such a flatterer."

The brothers were good at it, she had to admit. They knew how to use their charm to their advantage, but she knew better than to be lured in.

"It's nice to see you again," Sera smiled at him. "Ichi onii-chan."


	5. Russian Roulette

**Russian Roulette**

* * *

A smile graced Vinsmoke Judge's face as he saw his eldest son and the blonde princess walk into the throne room together.

When the brothers were much younger, they doted on Princess Sera like she was their own little sister, but the idea of marrying her was something that annoyed and terrified them. It was something their father hinted quite often, especially when the princess was visiting. Much of the protests came from the eldest prince, who said he didn't want to marry the squabbling bubble of a princess. The second prince thought likewise. The fourth prince appeared more amiable and accepting of the idea, but it was only because he wanted to touch her all the time.

The third prince, on the other hand, remained calm and collected at the prospect of marrying Sera. _'Why wouldn't he marry her? She's the most loving thing I've ever seen! She's just as loving as okaa-san.'_

_'How the tides have changed,'_ Vinsmoke Judge mused. He observed how the young princess still seemed quite evasive of his eldest son's touch.

When Ichiji leaned down to kiss Sera, she turned her face to him and only permitted a small peck on her cheek. She felt him gently grasp her arms as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Sera-chan," he whispered in her ear. "Please consider my proposal."

Sera hid behind the door of her quarters and gave him a coy smile. "Good night, Ichiji-san."

And she slammed the door on his face.


	6. Kiss From A Rose

**Kiss From A Rose**

* * *

As much as she wanted to rest, Sera didn't get a wink of sleep throughout the night. She took a long soak in her bathtub, surrounding herself with warm water, bubbles and rose petals.

As she got dressed, she eyed her crimson cloak which was hung on a soft mannequin. She knew how well it protected her from the Vinsmoke brothers' advances. She didn't want to admit it, but she was already a woman, and her curves became more prominent as she got older.

It was going to be dangerous for her.

Nevertheless, Sera knew she had to familiarise herself with the kingdom even before she becomes part of the Vinsmoke family. She dressed in a short cream dress with a ruffled neckline and donned her signature red cape which reached her ankles.

Sera intended to make her way to the ports, but she ended up in a much noisier and dustier part of the kingdom.

"Hime-sama! It's quite dangerous here," one of the foot soldiers told her. "There's construction work in the area. You might get hurt."

Sera eyed the building that was going on in the area. The kingdom was expanding and creating another palace. "Ah, of course," she replied. "I'm just looking around."

"Please be careful, Hime-sama, and make your way back to the castle the soonest you're done."

"Yes, I'll be careful. Thank you!"

She spoke too soon, though. A piece of debris fell beside where she was standing, giving her quite the shock. "Holy shit," she suddenly remarked.

"Oi, Sera-chan!" A familiar, blue-haired figure quickly approached her. "What the hell are ya doing here?"

"Niji-san!"

Sera was surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her closer to him.

"Niji-sama! Please clear the way!" Workers carrying a large steel beam made their way across where they were standing.

"Watch where you're going!" Came the angry response from the second-born prince. He looked down and saw her golden eyes staring up him. He could tell that she was taking in his appearance.

"Did you just call me Niji-san?"

A pout graced Sera's face. "Would you prefer I still called you Ni-nii even though we're this old already?"

Niji smirked at her. "Why not?"

He slowly released her when he felt that she was trying to gently break free from his grip, but the smirk never left his face.

"What a piece of work," he told her. "You've become much prettier now."

Sera pouted again and let out a huff. "Well, of course I'm much prettier now..."

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her closer. "We're heading back to the castle. It's dangerous here."

"Ah, w-wait, I'm not yet done!" She stumbled a bit as he pulled her.

"Done with what?"

"I..." She stuttered. "I'm not yet done looking around. I... I want to familiarise myself with the kingdom. Just in case..."

"Just in case what?"

The pout returned to her face. "I-In case I..."

Niji pulled her closer to him again, wrapping his arm around her waist when he suddenly kissed her. He smirked when they parted, the edge of his lip bleeding. "Sera-chan, did you just bite me?"

Sera didn't know what came over her, but her face instantly heat up. "Y-You-!"

The second-born prince raised his hand and wiped away the blood on his lip. Despite giving him the deadliest stare that she could muster, the girl trembled under his gaze. Her golden eyes were wet with tears and her lips were shaking, yet she looked at him angrily.

He held her gaze and spoke in his most serious voice. "I know why you're here, Sera-chan, and I'm gonna make sure you choose me over everyone else."

She shut her eyes as she felt his hand gently grasp her cheek. Even though Sera swore she wouldn't show an ounce of weakness, her wild trembling already gave away the fact that that she was terrified of what Niji can do to her.

"Sera-chan," he spoke calmly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Niji looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. "N-Niji-san..."

"I'm sorry," Niji sighed as he brought his hands to her shoulders. "Everyone's on the edge ever since you arrived. Ichiji had his chance to talk to you already, and I know that lumbering Yonji is waiting for his, so I thought I might miss mine."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Her soft and rosy face was framed by her golden curls. "...So pretty."

"I'm sorry I bit you," she mumbled an apology. "I was just surprised."

"Don't be," he murmured. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, leaving a trail of blood. "I just wanted to make a point."

She brought her hand to his face and gently wiped away the small stream of blood on his chin. "Point made."

"Now come on, we're going back inside," he wiped her cheek before he grasped her hand again.

"Yes, Ni-nii," she replied with a small laugh.

* * *

Author's Notes: The title of this chapter came from the song 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal. On a totally unrelated note, I'll be sure to share some of the songs I listened to while writing this story since they all played an important role in inspiring and fueling my writing. Have this one for the meantime!


	7. Instincts Over Common Sense

**Instincts Over Common Sense**

* * *

The Vinsmoke brothers were known for being very physical creatures. They loved getting physical with almost everything.

Sera was most impressed by the fourth brother's growth. Yonji, despite being the youngest, grew up the tallest and strongest of them all. His tenacity was something that both terrified and excited Sera, and he was definitely going to be a force to behold now that they've grown older.

On her third morning back in the Germa Kingdom, Sera found herself being escorted to Yonji's castle. Still shaking, she opened the door to his quarters and found the fourth prince dressed in his usual white dress shirt and slacks, seated patiently on his emerald-coloured settee. She clearly saw his bright and excited expression when he saw her come in.

"Sera-chan! There you are!"

She was sure to leave the door open in case anything comes up, because he was definitely giddy about something. "You called for me, Yonji-san?"

The prince scrunched his nose. "Yonji-san? What happened to Yon-chan?"

"Well..." Sera approached him. "We're not kids anymore, so..."

"Come sit here," he motioned her to sit beside him, and when she made her way beside her, he suddenly wound his arms around her waist and pulled her down to his lap.

_'Ah, typical,'_ Sera thought to herself. Yonji had always been the touchiest and clingiest of the four brothers, even when they were younger. His arms were more muscular, evidence of how much stronger he is now.

"Yonji-san, wait a moment..."

Sera felt his breath on her back. She felt a little constrained, but he adjusted his grip. He nestled her between his legs and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Y-You called me because...?"

"Just wondering."

"About what?"

There was silence between them. Sera knew he wanted to ask her about her choice, but he didn't want to press the issue any further. She sighed and turned back to face him. "Yon-chan."

Yonji stared at her for a moment before suddenly looking away. He brought a hand to his mouth.

Sera never saw him so flustered before. She recalled how much of a pervert he was when they were much younger as well, and how often he flipped her skirt to peek at her underwear, but he seemed more like a blushing little boy now compared to before. He buried his face in her hair and held her even tighter.

"Sera-chan..."

"Mm?"

"I want to touch you."

Sera panicked. "E-Eh?! W-Wait a moment!"

Yonji was quick with his hands. He ran his hands over her waist, feeling her figure underneath her crimson cloak. "Haa... I knew you outgrew your child-like body. Is that why you're always hiding under your cape?"

She was still panicking. "Wai... Ah!" She pursed her lips to stop her voice from escaping. "Y-Yonji-san..."

Sera recalled being groped by the fourth Vinsmoke brother before, but he was way more skilled now.

Yonji liked how Sera's body quivered in his touch. He brought his hand to her neck and gently clipped off the clasp of her red cloak. He pulled off the cape and tossed it on the other side of the settee.

"Ah, h-hey!..." Sera yelped as she was suddenly pinned down by Yonji's larger frame. He shifted their positions swiftly, placing himself between her legs. He could clearly see her embarrassed expression, which he replied with a smirk.

Yonji had to admit, though, Sera grew remarkably well and she grew into her womanly curves. Even when they were little, she always smelt of strawberries and vanilla when he held her and it's no wonder his brothers have gone crazy trying to possess her.

"Y-Yonji-san...?"

Sera saw how his brows furrowed at his name. Yonji leaned down and held her close.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled against her hair. "Call me by that name you gave me when we were kids."

"Y-Yon-chan..." she squeaked, her face heating up from their close contact. "Wh-What are you...?"

She could tell that he was feeling her up fairly well. His hands, warm and calloused, gently cupped her breasts, sinking his fingers in and squeezing the soft flesh.

_'Ah...'_ Sera couldn't help but think. Yonji had always been the touchiest of them all and he always touched what he wanted to touch. _'Just like always.'_

She felt her face heat up at their close contact. She pursed her lips to keep her voice from spilling.

"S-Sera-chan," Yonji gritted his teeth. He looked quite agitated as he touched her.

She was alerted when she felt her skirt fly up. "Kyaa! No!"

A loud thud was heard from inside the quarters, and a number of soldiers and servants rushed to the room.

"Hime-sama! Yonji-sama!"

The guards saw the princess on the farthest edge of the settee, clutching her cape to her chest, her face almost as red as the cloth she held, while the prince was seated on the floor, rubbing his reddened chin.

"S-Sorry!" Sera exclaimed. "I was just surprised!"

She turned to the servants who gathered around them. "I-It's all right! But please fetch us a pack of ice!"

The crowd quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Y-Yon-chan..."

Yonji turned to Sera. He got up from the floor and sat down beside her on the settee. He brusquely pulled her into an embrace, unsure of what to say.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled. "My brothers told me I'd be the last choice, so I had to do something..."

Sera closed her eyes as he softly caressed her face. She was still shaking.

"When we were younger, I always pictured you marrying one of my brothers, even though they didn't want to," he mused. "I told myself that if they didn't want to, then I would, so I could touch you all the time."

Sera opened her eyes and saw agitation drawn all over Yonji's face.

"But now they suddenly want you and I-!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I wanted you first and now I'm the last choice?"

That's where he was wrong, though. While Sera liked Sanji the most, Yonji was always her second best. He would be her second bet always, because she was aware of how much he liked her, even though it was purely in a physical sense. She knew for a fact that Yonji would never get bored of her, at least, and she won't be passed over for anything else. Sera somehow felt safe with him.

She placed her hands in his own. "I guess... I'll forgive you just this once."

Yonji gently grasped her hands and brought them to his lips. "...Thank you, Sera-chan."

A small knock was heard from the open door. A servant poked her head in the room. "The ice pack you requested, Hime-sama."

"Ah, thank you," she graciously accepted the pack from the servant's hands. She turned to the prince. "May I?"

Yonji crossed his arms over his puffed-up chest and raised his head. "Go ahead."

Sera gently placed the ice pack over his chin and sighed. "I'm sorry I kicked you."

He chuckled. "I'd kick me too if I didn't hold back."

* * *

Author's Notes: The phrase 'Instincts over Common Sense' was inspired from a random hentai I read which shows how in terms of survival and carnal desire, a person's instincts will always trump over their common sense. Almost like trusting your gut more than your own knowledge about something. (And y'all know that the gut never gets it wrong.)

I think y'all know by now who my favourite Vinsmoke brother is lol.


	8. Choices

**Choices**

* * *

Sera came to realise three things when she woke up the next morning.

The sunlight was a pale orange, and pink clouds danced in the still dimly-lit sky. _'It's dawn...'_ she thought to herself.

She slowly rose from the comfort of her bed and walked to the tall window, quietly observing the colours of the sky shift and change. She made out a small figure slowly sailing in the sea, which seemed like it was approaching the kingdom.

_'Ah, what am I thinking?...'_ she shook her head. She clutched the skirts of her pale blue nightgown. _'I need to make a choice.'_

For Sera, it seemed like the brothers all had their reasons for wanting to marry her now, despite objecting to the idea when they were younger.

Ichiji saw it as a sense of obligation. He would be the king of this place in the near future. He would need someone he could trust beside him, and seeing as Sera knew and shielded most of their family's well-kept secrets, she would be someone he could rely on.

On the other hand, Niji saw it as a sense of pride. He believed he was always second best compared to Ichiji, and he did what he could to mask his envy with pride instead. He capitalised on the fact that he and Sera were both second-born, thus they understood each other much better compared to his brothers. For him, Sera was never second best, despite being second-born like he was. She was Valanth's beloved princess, who only happened to be born after a prince. Despite claiming that Sera was a princess of low ranking, he was definitely calling a bluff, and she was definitely the best choice for him. He thought Ichiji can find another princess with the same calibre as him.

As for Yonji, he saw it as desire. When they were much younger, the idea of girls was something new to him. Sera was always wrapped in her red cape when she visited and he was often curious why she liked hiding herself all the time. When they were younger, he came to love the idea of holding something so soft and so delicate in his arms all the time. He was always the most excited whenever summer came, because he knew he would be able to hold Sera again, who was ever-changing as time passed by.

Sera was aware that the Vinsmoke brothers were vain creatures. She felt like a prize being fought over, which is why she had to be careful with herself. She blinked, dazed and surprised at the rising sun, which shed its orange cape and came in its bright and white nakedness instead. She had to make up her mind, but she needed answers as well.

Little did she know her confusion would escalate further with the arrival of an odd ship on the ports of the kingdom.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ready for the arrival of a certain smoking prince?


	9. Salt and Sugar

**Salt and Sugar**

* * *

Sera was taking a stroll with the Vinsmoke patriarch when the bells tolled. It wasn't just any bell, but it signified something special.

And that sound caused the three Vinsmoke brothers to panic. "What the hell is he doing back here?!"

The three brothers panicked indeed, and they knew they had to hide Sera because it would mean a bigger riot and a bigger war.

"What's going on, oji-san?" Sera looked up at Judge, who had a pensive smile on his face.

"Come, Princess," he offered his hand. "It's time to see what the shores brought in."

The cloaked figures began their way back to the palace hand in hand.

Meanwhile, the three Vinsmoke brothers were running through the halls. The maids could have sworn they felt the ground shake at every step the brothers took. At equal speeds, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji still tried to outrun each other to the main port.

"She can't see him!" Niji shouted. "Because if she does, we all know what's going to happen!"

Outside, Sera's attention was piqued by the brightly-coloured ship docked at the main port. Her eyes were drawn to the ship's lion-like masthead and smiling Jolly Roger. "What an odd-looking ship," she mused.

As she and Vinsmoke Judge walked into the palace doors, a squire soldier gave a salute before blaring out on the announcer Den Den Mushi, which could be heard throughout the entire kingdom, "Announcing the arrival of Vinsmoke Sanji, the third prince of the Germa Kingdom!"

Sera froze on her tracks, standing behind Judge as the palace doors closed behind her.

"Sanji," Vinsmoke Judge began. "Welcome home."

Ichiji, Niji and Yonji made their entrance as well, slightly sweaty from their race. All three of them were shocked to see their brother in the flesh. "Sanji!"

"Ah, tou-chan, aniki, ototou," he managed a smile. "I'm home!"

"Y-You're really here!" Ichiji remarked. The third Vinsmoke brother was dressed in a dark suit with an orange dress shirt and dark tie.

"I came home because father told me an important decision had to be made," Sanji placed his bags on the floor. "Now what's it gonna be?"

"O-Otou-san told you to come home?" Niji tried to mask his nervousness.

"Yes, and I had an earful as well," the blond prince jokingly poked a finger in his ear. "What's the decision about, anyway? The way tou-chan spoke sounded so serious..."

The four brothers were silenced when they heard the soft tapping of heels from behind their father's figure. Sera emerged from Judge's shadow and managed a smile at them.

"Good morning."

Her figure was still shrouded in her favourite red cloak, but her long golden locks were rather unkempt.

"Oh!" Sanji's expression instantly brightened up. "Sera-chan!"

"Hello, Sanji-san," she smiled at him. "It's been a wh-"

She was caught by surprise when she was suddenly enveloped into an embrace by the blond prince.

"You've grown up so magnificently! I almost didn't recognise you!"

The three other brothers could see how wide her golden eyes were and how red her face was while she was being held by Sanji. She slowly raised her arms and hugged him back before quickly pulling away.

"Th-Thanks..." she squeaked.

Sanji held her hands, his smile never leaving. "So what brings you here? Are you going to spend another summer with us?"

"Sera-chan is the one who will make the decision," Vinsmoke Judge began. "And it's a very important one, because it involves her country's future."

Sera was staring at her feet as the older man continued to speak.

"Sera-chan is here to choose a husband," Judge thundered. "From one of my four sons."

* * *

Author's Notes: It's flashback time.


	10. A Beginning Foreseen

**A Beginning Foreseen**

* * *

Thirteen years ago, the young Princess Sera Chaperouge and her elder brother Prince Luciano were escorted by their family's most trusted army official, General Godfreiy Pheostola, to the ever-growing and ever-changing Germa Kingdom.

Godfreiy was Valanth's strongest army official and once stood alongside King Javert in the Marines during their youth. He was both a mentor and a close friend to Javert.

The elderly General didn't like the prospect of leaving Valanth undefended, but he recalled how he was scolded by his king.

_'Valanth's king is not as brittle as you think, Godfreiy,' Javert told him. 'I am capable of defending this place from any threat.'_

_'Of course, your majesty,' came the General's short and sure reply. 'My apologies.'_

_'The only threat we face now is the place you're going to,' the king told him. 'When Vinsmoke Judge requested my children to come visit, I wanted to show him that I do trust him... But I can't trust him completely yet.'_

The General's thoughts were interrupted by the princess's soft voice.

"Where are we going, Go-san?" A four-year-old Princess Sera was bundled in the silver-haired General's arms. He wore no heavy armour, but only light gear, along with his dark green cloak and a single sword on his side.

The wind was pleasant as their ship sailed across the otherwise calm sea. Godfreiy gently smoothed out the princess' crimson cape and tucked some of her stray blonde curls behind her ear. "We're going to a friend's home, sweet princess."

"They live in the middle of the sea?" Her golden eyes were wide with curiousity.

"Ahh, yes," he smiled. "The sea is their kingdom."

It took a few more minutes of conversation before the princess fell asleep in the commander's arms. He smiled and mused to himself. "If worked well enough, it may be your kingdom as well, sweet princess."

The sun was setting when Valanth's royal ship docked at the port of the Germa Kingdom, where parts are still under construction. Little Sera walked hand in hand with her brother, the ten-year-old Prince Luciano, as they unboarded their ship. The children walked behind their most trusted adult, chasing Godfreiy's deep green cloak.

"Greetings of peace, King Vinsmoke Judge of the Germa Kingdom," the silver-haired general greeted the taller man with a sweeping bow.

"Greetings, General Godfreiy. It does my heart well to see you safe on our ports," Vinsmoke Judge gave a short nod. His sight was drawn to the head of blonde curls and curious golden eyes peeking behind the General's green cloak. "And this is King Javert's child, I presume."

"Ah, yes," Godfreiy took a side step, gathering his cape to his side. "His majesty's eldest son and the princess."

"Greetings of peace!" The young Luc bowed his head before the tall figure. "I am Prince Luciano Chaperouge of the Valanth Kingdom."

He gently pulled his little sister to his side. "And this is my younger sister, Princess Seraphina Chaperouge."

Sera looked up at the tall man and smiled. "Hello, mask oji-san! Are you my papa's friend? Go-san said we would be meeting a friend today!"

Vinsmoke Judge bent down and took the princess in his arms. "Yes, I am your papa's friend. If you want, you can be friends with my children as well."

He was capable of carrying the princess in one arm, so he held out his hand to the blond prince. "Come, Prince Luc. Come and meet my children."

* * *

Vinsmoke Judge's sons lifted their sight from their boardgame and immediately stood up when they saw their father approaching them with two unfamiliar figures in tow.

"Welcome back, otou-san!" They exclaimed in unison.

The Vinsmoke brothers were eight years old when they first laid eyes on the golden children of Valanth. The Chaperouge children looked like they walked out of a fairy tale, with their striking golden eyes, blond hair and red capes.

"They are your children, mask oji-san?" The soft voice from the little girl in Judge's arms surprised the four boys.

"Yes, sweet princess, they are my sons."

The patriarch gently set Sera on her feet beside Luciano. She automatically reached for her brother's hand and smiled at him. "Onii-chan!"

The eyes of the four little boys widened with surprise. They felt their faces slightly heat up as they watched the little girl's movement. When she turned to them, she gave them a bright smile.

"Hello, onii-chan!"

At that particular moment, only one thing ran in the four brothers' heads, and they could tell they were thinking the same thing by the way their faces looked. _'Too cute...'_

"Otou-san! Sorry I'm late!" A girl's voice suddenly sliced through the quiet. "I'm here!"

A pink-haired girl appeared behind the four boys. She wore a pink dress and a scarf around her neck just like the little boys. "Are they the guests you were talking about yesterday?"

Vinsmoke Judge bent down on his knee and placed his hands on the shoulders of the red-caped children. "They are the children of a special friend, so they will be important guests here. Make sure to be nice to them."

"Yes, otou-san!" The five children exclaimed.

"Greetings of peace!" Luciano said with a bow. "I am Prince Luciano Chaperouge of the Valanth Kingdom."

He rehearsed these lined a thousand times before their departure from Valanth, knowing he would be introducing himself and Sera to different people. He gestured to his little sister beside him, who gave the other five children a wave. "And this is my younger sister, Princess Seraphina Chaperouge."

Luciano raised his eyes, which met with Vinsmoke Judge's daughter's sight. "P-Please take care of us."

The pink-haired girl smiled at them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Luc-kun! I've heard so much about you. I am Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Judge's eldest child and only daughter."

Sera looked up at her brother when she noticed his hand was slightly shaking. "Onii, why is your face all red?"

"And these are my little brothers!"

The Vinsmoke brothers were dressed in colour-coordinated shirts with the numbers one to four printed across their chests.

"I'm Vinsmoke Ichiji!" Said the one with red hair. He had the number one printed on his red shirt.

The one with blue hair spoke up next. "I'm Vinsmoke Niji!" He wore a blue shirt with the number two on his chest.

"And I'm-" The blond-haired brother and the green-haired one were surprised when they both spoke at the same time. "Oi, Yonji! Don't forget I'm still older, so I go first!"

The one in the yellow shirt approached the little princess and gently took her hand. "I'm Vinsmoke Sanji! Pleased to meet ya!"

While the one in the green shirt took Sera's other hand. "I'm Vinsmoke Yonji!"

The blonde princess smiled at the older boys. "San-chan and Yon-chan!"

The two older boys were surprised to hear Sera give the younger boys their own pet names, so they rushed to her side and started talking to her as well.

Needless to say, the boys were very taken by the young Princess Sera, who often looked at them with wide-eyed admiration. After their daily training every morning, they would rush to her playroom, bringing whatever they thought would be interesting for the little girl, as well as a few sweets.

Luciano was surprised to see the boys dote on his little sister.

"It's because they don't have a little sister, Luc-kun," Reiju smiled as they walked alongside each other. "They only have me."

Much like how the Vinsmoke brothers were drawn to Sera's bright allure, Luciano found himself fascinated by Reiju's mystique. The girl was a year older than her and often held her training apart from her brothers.

"I'm surprised at how patient they are with her," the blond prince replied. "Sera's a crybaby at times, but she's mostly a happy child... And a bit of a handful at times."

"It's probably because they've never held something so soft before, Luc-kun," the pink-haired girl smiled at him.

"Soft..." Luciano suddenly uttered. When they reached the playroom, they found Sera surrounded by the brothers. They were all seated on the carpeted floor, listening as Sanji read one of their favourite storybooks out loud.

When their first summer in the Germa Kingdom ended, the Vinsmoke brothers had developed separation anxiety and even asked for Sera to stay longer.

"They will be back," Vinsmoke Judge held his sons as they tearfully watched the Valanthian ship sail back to the South Blue. "Because their father will know we are people they can trust."


	11. Trustworthy

**Trustworthy**

* * *

During his children's stay in the Germa Kingdom, King Javert waited for any sign of betrayal that may show up at their doorstep. When his children arrived back home in Valanth the day after their promised forty days of summer, he was overcome with relief. He listened to his daughter babble and rattle about the big brothers she made during her visit, while his son spoke of how the king of the Germa Kingdom referred to them as a special friend, the foreign kingdom's advanced warfare technology and how it would be beneficial for Valanth to have the same kind of technology.

However, King Javert knew Valanth didn't need the same kind of technology when they are under the protection of the Germa Kingdom. He knew that he had to keep their friends close and their enemies much, much closer.

The rest of the year passed and another invitation for his children to spend another summer in the Germa Kingdom arrived. Though apprehensive at first, Javert realised Vinsmoke Judge was trying to prove himself a trusted ally.

Or a formidable enemy.

Nevertheless, he cloaked his children in their crimson capes and sent them with Godfreiy on their way to the North Blue once more.

And once again anxiously awaited any sign of betrayal on the horizon.


	12. Cracks in the Gold

**Cracks in the Gold**

* * *

On her twelfth year, Sera had to travel to the Germa Kingdom without her brother. Luciano had started his proper education as heir to the throne of Valanth. While Javert was made a king by conquest, his son Luciano was born for the throne, and nothing but force could take that away from him now.

Like always, Sera was accompanied by General Godfreiy and was welcomed by the Vinsmoke family. When she realised how it had become a yearly thing for her to spend her summers in the Germa Kingdom, the way she greeted the family got warmer and warmer. She had reached the point where she felt completely at home in the Germa Kingdom.

However, she also began to notice how the two older Vinsmoke brothers spent less time with her now, but she understood because they were probably studying like her brother. All four of them were sixteen years old now, after all, and they would soon be given their own share of responsibilities in their kingdom. But she realised that Sanji and Yonji had more freedom compared to Ichiji and Niji, who would soon be commanders of Germa 66.

The younger brothers became her favourite companions and became particularly close to both of them. Every afternoon, she, Sanji and Yonji would make their way to the kitchen and would watch how the third prince whipped up different kinds of desserts they often snacked on while watching Ichiji and Niji train.

It was also that year when Sanji was permitted by his father to pursue his passion for cooking, so Sera was mostly left with Yonji, who still doted on her as much as he did when they were younger. Yonji, who wasn't much of a cook, still did his best to cheer up the young princess, even after finally realising it was Sanji she liked the most out of all of them.

The youngest brother was surprised when Sera suddenly stopped showing up to see his older brothers in the afternoon. It was there he found out that Ichiji and Niji accidentally hurt her one afternoon.

_'Weak things... They don't last long!' The eldest brother angrily shouted._

_'Why do you have to be so brittle?!' The second-born brother exclaimed._

Sera, with tears in her eyes, was chased away from the training grounds and immediately ran to Yonji, who eventually hurt her just like his brothers by taking advantage of her vulnerability.

_'Sera-chan, you're fine just the way you are,' he insisted. 'You don't have to change at all!'_

Sera didn't struggle much when he held her, but she whimpered as he gripped her too tightly. When Yonji finally realised what came over him, he released her, and she immediately ran to Godfreiy, who then called her father.

The last time the brothers saw Sera, she was crying while clinging onto King Javert's crimson cloak. Vinsmoke Judge profusely apologised for his sons' behaviour, as even he was surprised when they acted so brusquely toward her.

The Vinsmoke patriarch bent down on his knee and faced the young princess, whose face was red and wet with tears. "My apologies, Princess Sera. My sons were rude to you today. When you come back the next summer, they will..."

He was surprised when the young girl suddenly embraced him. She managed to smile before clinging onto her father's cloak again.

"Good bye, Judge oji-san."

Vinsmoke Judge took her small hand into his own and softly brushed a kiss on it. "Fare thee well, sweet princess."

The rest of the year passed once again, and summer was in full swing. The Vinsmoke brothers and their father once again waited by their ports for the arrival of their special guest, but as the Valanthian ship docked, it was a messenger who got off.

"Greetings of peace, King Vinsmoke Judge of the Germa Kingdom! King Javert Chaperouge and the Valanthian Royal Family sends their regards," the messenger, a brunet young man dressed in Valanthian garb, spoke easily and eloquently, his voice as calm as the tides. "It is with great disappointment that they send you this message. The Princess Seraphina has begun her studies as the Princess Royale of Valanth, which is why she will not be able to spend her summers like she used to. She does, however, have letters for his highnesses the princes of the Germa Kingdom."

Valanthian servants presented the brothers with a single white chest the size of a small letter box.

"And his majesty King Javert has sent several baskets of Valanth's best-grown strawberries, which are also considered one of our country's treasured goods!" As the messenger stated his message, several other Valanthian servants brought out dozens of baskets full of the tart red fruit, along with some of its lovely white blossoms.

"His majesty King Javert also wishes to let you, your majesty, know that Valanth's ports are always open, and that you and your family may come pay them a visit whenever you desire!"

Yonji had already bent down before the baskets of strawberries, picking a fairly large one and gently sniffing it. His thoughts were quickly brought to the last time he held Sera.

"Once again," the messenger bowed before the Vinsmoke family. "The Valanthian Royal Family sends their apologies. May the summer be good to the Germa Kingdom!"

For the first time in a long, long time, summer in the Germa Kingdom was calm and quiet.


	13. Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

* * *

After Sera and her father King Javert departed for Valanth, Vinsmoke Judge made his three sons kneel down on trays with pure rock salt on their training ground, under the heat of the cruel afternoon sun.

When Judge heard that the young princess was bruised by their sudden outburst, he tried his best to contain his anger while Sera was still present, fearing his own rage might drive her away further.

His sons called her weak and brittle, and he knew where they were coming from, because when the doctors diagnosed their mother's illness, they used the exact same words to describe her.

_'Ah, my sweetest Sora,'_ Vinsmoke Judge mused. _'Things would be so much easier if you were still around.'_

The three Vinsmoke brothers were sweating bullets under the intense gaze of the white sun. They were ordered to shed their black pants and kneel on the rock salt with their bare knees, and every slight movement hurt.

"What on earth happened?!" The Vinsmoke patriarch thundered as he stood before his sons. "Why on earth would you hurt Princess Sera?!"

The brothers were quiet, and none of them dared say a word in fear of igniting their father's ire any more.

"You called her weak..." He told them. "When Sora..."

He paused. All four of them felt a sharp pain in their hearts all of a sudden.

"When your mother was weak, all I ever wanted to do was protect her, not hurt her."

Visibly shaken, the brothers pursed their lips and did their best to contain their emotions.

"I've tested your steel before and I will do it again! Stay there until tomorrow morning and repent! Think about what you did to Princess Sera and don't even think about making a move!" Judge shouted. "Guards! Watch these damn princes and strike them whenever they move!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The retinue of guards shouted in unison.

The Vinsmoke brothers had the rest of the day to think about what they did while ignoring their bleeding knees. Every once in a while, their thoughts would run back to the time Sera met their mother Queen Sora, and how they were reminded to treat the young girl kindly.

_'When I first met your father, I was just about this little one's age as well,' the blonde queen spoke softly while holding a six-year-old Sera in her arms. 'Of course I never got around to meeting him formally until I was around sixteen, but I could tell that I liked him the moment I saw him.'_

_Her ten-year-old sons gathered around her bed and listened to her speak. 'Your papa did his best to win me over, even though I already liked him from the start.'_

_The boys blushed as their mother smiled like a girl in love. 'I can't believe he went for someone like me, when he could have married a princess of a higher ranking,' she said as she ran her fingers through Sera's golden hair. 'And he...'_

_She paused, as if trying to remember something. 'Despite my weakness... Your papa still loves me.'_

_Queen Sora was surprised when the young princess lifted her small hands and wiped away her tears._

_'Such a sweet thing,' the queen smiled. 'Make sure to be nice to this little one, because one of you might be marrying her in the future!'_

When Vinsmoke Judge arrived at the training grounds early the next morning, he thought his sons had been petrified, but they had only been steeled much harder.

"At ease!"

And when the brothers heard their father's command, they felt part of their body give away and collapse. They spent the rest of the day in their beds, nursing their sore knees and waiting for the next summer to arrive.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a reminder that Judge absolutely adored his wife in this universe. Why must reality hurt us so?


	14. Lovers and Letters

**Lovers and Letters**

* * *

On the first summer when Sera didn't come to visit, the seventeen-year-old Vinsmoke brothers each received a handwritten letter from her. Each letter was sealed with glittering red wax with a single cursive "S" embossed on it. The letters were written on different days, indicating each was carefully thought out. The white chest contained four letters, despite having only three brothers present in the kingdom. Each brother left the ports with their respective letters, with the chest brought to the third-born's quarters, along with a letter meant for him.

"Bring me a bowl of those strawberries," Ichiji told one of the Germa servants who carried away one of the baskets full of fruit. He made his way to his quarters.

"Same goes for me," said Niji, who made his way to the throne room.

"I'll have a bowl as well," Yonji stated as he gently ripped open the envelope in his hands.

Ichiji stood by his window as he read the letter, which was written in elegant yet slightly clumsy cursive.

_'Ichi onii-chan,'_ he could almost hear Sera's voice as he read along the lines.

_'How fare you? I hope this letter reaches you well. I apologise for not being able to visit this year as I've started my formal studies as a Princess of Valanth. From what I know, my papa will be sending your family a lot of our country's best strawberries. They can be used for a lot of things, from tarts and biscuits to jam and soaps. You name it, something can be made out of it. The red reminded me so much of your hair that I couldn't help but miss you a little when I saw the fruit being carried away to our ship.'_

The prince managed a smile as he read on.

_'More importantly, how is your training going? I hope you're resting well every after session. I understand you and Ni-nii are under a lot of pressure since you're both going to be commanders of the Germa 66 soon enough, but at least try and take it easy every once in a while. Especially you, since you're also going to be king.'_

He could smell the faint scent of strawberries and vanilla on the stationary Sera used.

_'I must admit. I was quite scared when you suddenly got angry at me. I can understand where you're coming from, though, and I know you were only trying to toughen me up since I may become a queen as well. When you called me weak, I could sense your concern, because for some reason, you think I'm going to end up like Queen Sora.'_

Ichiji sighed. "Mama..."

_'Your mama was an amazing person, but you shouldn't blame her for having such a weak constitution. I'm pretty sure she wanted to live a long life with you and your papa. I'm sure she would have loved to see you take up the throne as well.'_

He could imagine how the young princess wrote the letter, her small back hunched over her desk, a quill in her hands and her blonde hair spilling over the paper.

_'As for me, I'm doing my best to become a princess worthy of your friendship, so I hope the next time I come visit, I won't be a crying little mess. For the meantime, please take care of yourself. Eagerly awaiting the next summer...'_

"Come back soon, Sera-chan," he brought a single strawberry to his mouth and smiled before eating it.

* * *

In the stillness and quietness of the kingdom's throne room, the way Niji opened the carnation-coloured envelope resounded and echoed. A bowl of strawberries was placed before him on the table and he made himself comfortable on his seat as he unfolded the pages that smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

_'Ni-nii,'_ the letter started. _'How fare you? I apologise for not being there this summer. Mama and papa insisted I stay in order to begin my studies as a Princess of Valanth. Papa told me he would be sending a lot of our country's best strawberries your way, so I hope you enjoy them as much as I love them.'_

The second-born prince set his sight on the bowl of red fruit in front of him and popped one in his mouth. He felt himself shudder a little at the sweetness and tanginess of the berry.

_'I hope your training is treating you well. You and Ichi onii-chan have become really busy because of it. Whenever I watched you both train, I can sense you're a little mad about how he's always ahead of you... But as a prince, you've always had a natural charm that Ichi onii-chan doesn't have. It's probably because he's born to be the king, while you have a little bit more freedom compared to him.'_

He felt himself smirk a little. "Such a smooth talker."

_'Eventually, you'll be able to step out of Ichi onii-chan's shadow and be an excellent commander.'_

A small sigh escaped the prince's lips.

_'My papa told me that you were probably showing me some tough love when you suddenly got angry at me and my crying. I'm not a born warrior like you and your brothers, but I'd like to think I'm not as brittle as you thought I am. For some reason, it felt more like you didn't want me to get sick or anything, so I won't end up like Queen Sora.'_

Niji lifted his eyes for a moment and drew a deep breath. "Mama..."

_'Your mama was a great person, and I'm sure she didn't want what happened to her to happen, so you really can't blame her. As for me, I hope to grow up into a princess worthy of your friendship. However, there are things I need to change, such as my incessant crying, and perhaps build up a little bit of resistance to the cold while I'm at it. For the meantime, please always take care of yourself. Waiting for the next summer to come...'_

His lips curved into a smile. "I'll see you soon, Sera-chan."

* * *

The fourth prince tried his best not to be obviously upset that Sera didn't show up this year. He was always the most excited when the Chaperouge siblings arrived.

Sera's letter to him smelled of strawberries and vanilla and he imagined her small and soft figure while writing on her table. The strong smell of strawberries brought him back to reality, where a servant had placed a bowl of the fruit on his small coffee table. Yonji retreated to his castle and sat on his favourite emerald settee.

_'Yon-chan,'_ the letter started. The prince felt himself smile a little.

_'How fare you? I hope this letter reaches you in good hands. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit this summer. Mama and papa told me it was time for me to begin my studies as a Princess of Valanth. Knowing you, I'd like to think you're a little disappointed I didn't visit this year, seeing as you're always the happiest when I arrive. You're always the first one to embrace me after my long voyages.'_

Yonji felt himself blush a little as he recalled each moment Sera arrived at Germa's ports, ever changing every year.

_'I'd like to thank you for your patience during every visit. You've always been the most affectionate one out of all of my brothers, so let me indulge in the thought of your sad face because of my absence. I'm kidding, of course. I'm sure you'll find something or someone to spend your summer with while I'm not there.'_

The prince scoffed to himself. "You've always been the best part of my summers, silly girl."

_'I remember Reiju onee-chan telling me once how I always had to be careful whenever you were holding me, because I was still a growing girl while you were always curious. Somehow it made me think... Is a girl's body really something so strange to you? I thought holding me wasn't anything out of the ordinary, since I thought it was because you liked me a lot... but who am I to assume that? I'm probably just babbling away.'_

Yonji felt his face heat up again as he continued to read her letter.

_'I'm sorry if I ran away the last time you held me. To be honest, Ichi onii-chan and Ni-nii hurt my arms back then, so I squirmed when you embraced me. I know you probably just wanted to comfort me, but it honestly felt like you were crushing me as well. Hopefully the next time you hold me, you won't be so aggressive. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere when that happens.'_

Somehow, the thought of holding Sera in his arms again sent a small shiver down his spine.

_'I think you did a good job at taking care of me during my stays there and Queen Sora ought to be proud of you. I miss you, Yon-chan. I hope you're always well. Looking forward to the next summer...'_

Yonji brought the letter to his lips and smiled. "The next time I see you, I'm definitely gonna make you mine, Sera-chan."

* * *

Author's Notes: This was probably one of my most favourite chapters to write. I fucking love writing and receiving letters. Pretty sure y'all are aware of scented stationery, yeah? High school vibes.


	15. Summer in Paradise

**Summer in Paradise**

* * *

Sera never received any replies to her letters.

On the summer of her fifteenth year, she had expected her father to send her off to the Germa Kingdom, but he had asked her to accompany her brother to the Kingdom of Dressrosa for a short royalty conference hosted by the World Government. She wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea, but she had to keep in mind that she both wanted and needed to be a well-educated princess for the sake of Valanth. Sera eventually relented, joining her brother in learning about the royals' way of life and the current events in other countries. She spent her summer in sunny Dressrosa and eventually became a popular figure due to her pretty face and bright personality.

Luc though his sister had achieved idol status, with her singing having been made public and everything. She became a constant source of entertainment throughout the event.

During their stay, Sera and her brother would usually have their breakfast outside the guest house they stayed in, basking in the morning sun and the citrus-scented wind.

"Onii-chan," She started, gently ripping a slice of bread as she spoke. "Are you going to ask anyone to be your date for the ball tonight?"

Luc, who was seated across her, dressed in a light blue tunic and white chinos, looked up from his small book and turned his gaze to his sister. "I don't need a date because you're here with me, Sera."

"Ah..." She gently tilted her head. "I see."

The princess wore a light pink off-shouldered dress with a ruffled garter, which was perfect for the country's summery weather. She watched her brother's strangely elegant movements, such as the way he lifted his cup of tea, the way he flipped the pages of his book and the subtle way he rested his chin on his palm.

"Sera," he looked up across her again. "Do you not want to go with me to the ball?"

"What?" Came her surprised response. "Of course I'd love to go with you, onii-chan! I just thought..."

"You thought what?"

"Well, this is a conference for royals, after all..." She took a small bite of the slice of bread in her hands "I just thought it would be nice for you to go and meet other royals, or go with another princess."

Luc closed his book and placed it beside his plate. "Sera, we're here at this conference most importantly to learn. It's nice to know that you're having fun here, but you know I'm not a very good people person."

"I know, onii-chan," She let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Until I find a bride, you will stand by my side as my Queen," he took a small strawberry from their fruit bowl. "That's how things are for me."

"But, onii-chan... How are you going to find a bride if you don't want to meet other people?"

The prince's golden eyes met his sister's own. "I'll leave that choice to father. I'm sure he won't have a problem looking for a bride for his son when he's easily found a potential marriage choice for you."

"Wh-What?"

The shock he saw in her face almost made him laugh. He smirked at her. "Sera, did you really think we spent our summers in the Germa Kingdom just for fun?"

* * *

The Chaperouge brother and sister pair dazzled in the ball with their matching red ensemble and signature flowing red capes. Luciano wore a sleek black suit with a white dress shirt, crimson ascot tie and khaki shoes, while Sera wore an off-shouldered crimson chiffon dress sequined with clear Swarovski jewels along with matching red sandals. The prince's hair was kept in a low ponytail tied with a crimson ribbon. The siblings walked arm in arm, their fellow nobles in awe of their exquisite appearances.

"Sing for us again, Princess Seraphina!" Someone from the crowd shouted. It was followed by a string of cheers and applause.

Sera turned to her brother, who she found grinning to himself. "Onii...chan?"

"Go ahead, sweet sister," he smiled, letting her go and raising his arm to present her to the crowd. He brought out his cameko as his sister was handed a glittering microphone.

"Sing, little nightingale," he placed the small thing on his shoulder. "And let them see what you've become."

* * *

Author's Notes: The World Government isn't a corrupt little shit, since this is an alternate universe, after all. I'd like to imagine Luciano's cameko as something similar to a Buster Call, but only the shell is made of gold.


	16. Valanth and Garigill

**Valanth and Garigill**

* * *

_To the present time once again..._

A day before Sera's voyage to the Germa Kingdom, a familiar face showed up on her country's ports. She was surprised when a retinue of Garigillian soldiers was lined up outside the Gran Palacio.

"Well, I'll be," the princess smiled as she approached a familiar figure. "If it isn't my good friend, the most honourable Prince Leif of Garigill!"

"Glad tidings, sweet princess," the young man cloaked in an elegant royal blue cape gave a short bow before meeting his friend's embrace. "Power and honour to the great Kingdom of Valanth!"

The prince wore a light blue dress shirt underneath his cloak along with grey chinos and dark boat shoes.

"Greater glory to the Kingdom of Garigill," Sera replied. They held each other's hands. "What brings you to Valanth? And on such a crucial day!"

"I've managed to locate someone," he replied, pulling out a folded sheet of paper from behind his cloak. "Your cooking master chef."

"Leif, shush!" She quickly took the paper from his hands.

Lefteris Elgerhartzen, lovingly called Leif by Sera, is the crown prince of the Garigill Kingdom's Noble family and the eldest out of three children. Like Valanth, Garigill is a small island kingdom in the South Blue and is also their close ally. Leif was sixteen years old, only a year younger than Princess Sera, and he had dark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, part of which he keeps in a low ponytail. Like her brother, Leif will soon be the king of Garigill. He was young, but he had a calculating look to him that showed he was definitely a smart prince.

"He's made quite a name for himself," the brunet smiled. "He's a part-timer at the world-class floating restaurant Baratie, so I'm a little surprised you didn't know."

Sera unfolded the paper he gave to her, which was a flyer of the famous floating restaurant Vinsmoke Sanji was currently working in. She saw his figure standing beside the head chef and the owner of the restaurant, a portly man named Zeff. "Baratie..."

"Intriguing," he said. "His crewmates are also a rather odd bunch. I'm most interested in this woman."

Sera took the other poster offered to her, which had the face of a dark-haired woman printed on it. The woman with bright blue eyes smiled as she signed the front page of a book. "Nico Robin? Isn't she the famous author?"

Leif brought his hand to his chin and softly stroked it. "A gorgeous and smart thing this woman must be, hmm?"

"I must say, you really have good taste in women, Leif," Sera returned the woman's poster to him and pocketed the flyer he gave her earlier.

"But of course," he placed his hand on his chest and smiled. "It's a king's taste, after all."

She chuckled at his remark. "Well, of course. King Lefteris of Garigill is the finest tactician in the South Blue and he likes classy and refined women."

The pair have known each other only for a year, after the Elgerhartzen family's successful claim on Garigill, and they became fast friends due to the proximity of their kingdoms. Sera became the crown prince's constant companion during some of his official functions, leading other Nobles to speculate that the pair's families have agreed for the two of them to marry.

"Don't call me that just yet!" He lightly shoved her. "You might jinx me!"

However, the pair's relationship was completely platonic, with both of them always introducing the other as a good friend of theirs. The two young nobles made their way to Prince Luciano's private den, their crimson and azure capes lightly blown away by a soft wind as they walked.

"Your father's announcement during the last South Blue Reverie shocked a lot of the other nobles," Leif stated. "I think I can never understand why King Javert insists on giving you away to the Vinsmoke family."

"It's because the Germa Kingdom and Valanth are similar," Sera replied. "Valanth piqued the Germa Kingdom's curiousity after they found out my father was also conquering smaller islands in the South Blue, just like they did in the North Blue."

The Valanthian soldiers lined up at the Gran Palacio's main entrance gave the young nobles a bow when they passed by. She raised her hand and smiled. "At ease."

"It's funny how King Javert said you had the freedom of choosing who your husband will be when I feel like you don't have much of a choice in this at all," the prince replied. Their footsteps were padded by the castle's soft maroon carpets as they ascended the left grand staircase leading to the Royal Family's quarters.

"Leif, I've known the Vinsmoke brothers for the longest time," she replied with a small smile. "I've spent nine summers there, so I can assure you that I'll be completely fine. All that's left is to focus on the choice."

"Might I remind you, sweet princess," he gave her a serious look. "That if you're going to choose the third prince like you originally intended to do..."

Leif gently grasped Sera's arm. "You can't tie down men like Vinsmoke Sanji. It's already pretty obvious why."

"Leif..." her golden eyes met his stern gaze, which slowly turned into nonchalance.

"Anyhow," he let her go and shrugged. "You do know I'm actually here to meet your brother and maybe send you off your way to the North Blue while I'm at it."

"I was only informed of your arrival this morning," she looped her arm around his own. "Thanks for telling me this, Leif. At least I know I won't be making a hard decision."

"What? Don't tell me you've actually decided already?"

They walked slowly as they neared Prince Luciano's private den.

"I'm not going to tell you because you're obviously going to judge my taste."

"Sweet princess, I've judged you for so many other things, so this probably isn't something new," Leif raised his free hand to make a point.

Sera suddenly nudged him. "I hope you stay single forever, you smart ass."

"Uh-huh," he wagged a finger. "Desiree."

"Right, Desiree," Sera sighed. "Poor thing had to be engaged to someone like you."

Desiree Pheostola, the daughter of Godfreiy Pheostola, Valanth's highest-ranking general, was Leif's fiancee. She used to be one of Sera's ladies-in-waiting and a close confidant of hers. She had first met Prince Leif during one of the South Blue reveries, where she joined as one of King Javert's companions alongside her father and Prince Luciano. Desiree was fourteen years old, a year older than Leif's younger sister Linore, and was also the object of affection of the youngest Elgerhartzen son, Lysander. She had sparkling greens eyes like her father Godfreiy, as well as the same dark brown hair in his youth. She had the same air of responsibility around her like her father as well, as she was tasked to be King Javert's scribe. However, she was also quite unassuming, as she didn't notice how quickly she got Leif's attention.

"I miss Desiree," the princess suddenly uttered. "Tell her I said hello."

As an agreement between Valanth and Garigill, Lady Desiree was to be a ward of the Elgerhartzen family and became one of Princess Linore's ladies-in-waiting. Leif's family took an instant liking to her and thought she was a sensible choice of a wife for the crown prince.

"I'll tell Desiree you said hello," he gave her hand a pat. "But you know, I think I have an idea which brother you're going for. I can tell because you've babbled about him every time I come to visit."

"Leif, shush!"

The pair now stood before an ornate mahogany door designed with trimmings of gold vines and leaves. "Well, sweet princess, this is where we part. Thank you for bringing me here."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Leif," Sera parted with him and gave him a short and playful curtsey.

"Choose wisely, Princess Sera," Leif took her hands and gave them a light squeeze. "Don't make any more stupid choices. More than anything, I just want you to be happy."

"I think my choice will make me happy, Leif, so don't worry too much," she smiled at him. "Same goes for you."

The young nobles gave each other a tight hug before Sera knocked on her brother's door.

"I'll be on my way now," she waved at Leif as she traced back their steps. He smiled as he waved back, and then turned his grim expression to the older prince inside the den.

"Power and honour to the great Kingdom of Valanth!" Leif's sharp blue eyes met golden ones that gave him an equally chilling stare.

"Greater glory to the Kingdom of Garigill," Prince Luciano, now aged 23, who stood tall and unshaken, had all the makings and appearances of a prince prepared to inherit a throne. "I've been expecting you, Prince Lefteris Elgerhartzen of Garigill."

Leif stepped into the room, the clicking of the door echoing across the almost-empty hallways of the Gran Palacio.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah, the enigmatic Leif. He's not a love interest lol.


	17. Salt and Honey

**Salt and Honey**

* * *

Sanji insisted on holding Sera's hand as they walked, despite her soft protests. The pair slowly circled the kingdom ports, walking hand in hand. He had changed into his home clothes; a white dress shirt with a ruffled collar and dark chinos.

"You know, Sera-chan, I was surprised when tou-chan summoned me back home. I thought he was retiring!" He said with a small laugh. "Turns out a wedding is happening."

"Ah, well..." Sera replied. "I think no one knew that Judge oji-san summoned you back."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "The look on my brothers' faces was something else. It's like they've seen a ghost."

Sera's eyes wandered to the dock where the odd ship was earlier. "It's not here anymore..."

"You mean Sunny Go?" Sanji smiled at her. "My crew's ship."

The sun was slowly setting, pulling in a purple-tinged and salt-sprinkled sky.

"I told them to come pick me up again after everything is settled here at home," he looked up at the sky. Sera followed his sight, her hand finally settling in his.

"You know, Sera-chan," Sanji started. "I'm even more surprised he still considered me as one of your choices. I'm his most pathetic son, after all..."

He felt her golden gaze resting on him.

"Tou-chan knew from the start that I was a tad bit different from my brothers. I wasn't as fast or as strong as they were when we were younger, but he and kaa-chan indulged my love for cooking," he finally turned to meet her gaze. "When we were younger, I was over the moon when he let me pursue my passion for cooking."

They stood perfectly still, basking in the sound of the cresting waves and the light evening breeze that blew across them. Sanji sighed, turning his eyes to the moon that had decided to show up from behind the dancing clouds.

"If he... thinks a marriage will make me come home, then he's wrong, because I still have so much more I want to learn, I still have to find the All Blue... and I can't afford to be tied down at home."

There was a pain in Sera's heart as she listened to the third-born prince talk about his ambitions. She heard it straight from him, that a marriage to her would tie him down and prevent him from achieving his dream. It wasn't something she wanted, because what kind of life would they have if she was the only one who was happy in their marriage?

She closed her eyes and felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. She quickly brought her hands to her face to wipe them away.

"Sera-chan?!" He hurriedly cupped her face, wiping away her warm tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sanji-san... I didn't consider your feelings at all... I was actually thrilled when you arrived because I..." The princess was shaking, sniffling as she clutched her cloak.

Sanji realised what she was trying to say. He gently caressed her face. "Sera-chan, don't tell me you... You were actually going to choose me?"

Sera blinked away her tears before looking away from him. "Ah... Well, that was the plan, but I understand I'm only going to be an obstacle to your goal in life."

She held his wrists, his hands still on her face. Her tears streamed down, running over his fingers. "And it would break my heart even more if you have to give up your dream for me!"

She was surprised when she was suddenly pulled into Sanji's arms. He mumbled against her hair. "Sera-chan... I'm sorry. I didn't know that you..."

"Nooo..." She whimpered. "Stop being so kind to me because I'm only gonna fall in love with you even more!"

It pained Sanji to see Sera so hurt, especially since they haven't seen each other in such a long time. He remembered seeing a little girl before he left to follow his fire, but now a young woman was weeping for him.

"I've..." She sobbed, her voice strained. "...always liked San-chan the most..."

Sera had always been precious to him, as she was to his brothers, but he never thought that she would see him differently compared to them all. She had grown lovelier as time passed, and he figured out why his brothers seemed shocked when he arrived.

_'But why?'_ Sanji asked himself. He brought his hands to Sera's face when they parted again, feeling her warmth and tears on his fingers. She managed to smile at him.

"You've always been the kindest," she told him, gently touching his hands. She lowered her sight. "...So I was wondering if you would grant me my request..."

"Anything, Sera-chan," he replied, lifting up her chin so their eyes would meet. Her golden eyes still brimmed with tears, but they looked like they were sparkling. "As long as it's in my power..."

"Sleep with me, Sanji-san," she told him off the bat.

The look of surprise on Sanji's face was absolutely priceless. He caressed her cheek again. "Sera-chan... Are you sure?"

"Mm..." She replied. "I most certainly am."

* * *

Sanji was surprised he managed to hold himself together as they made their way to his quarters. He tried to drown out his thoughts with recipes, but he struggled when he saw the fullness of Sera's growth. It was true he thought she had grown more beautiful, especially after not seeing her for a little more over five years.

It was that damn cape that kept her hidden throughout the years, and he felt his sense of reason leave him little by little when she finally shed it off. He recalled Yonji always saying that Sera was "_soft"_ all over. His brother's comment made him wonder for a moment how it felt to hold her for a long time.

He saw her fingers tremble as she unbuttoned her dress, realising that despite how certain she felt about his, she was still quite scared. He approached her, bringing his hands to the still undone buttons on her dress.

"Are you scared?" He asked her, gently popping each button open.

Sanji's room remained unchanged for the most part, and the two candles hanging on his wall were the only illumination they had. The candlelight made Sera look even more golden.

"Just a little..." She replied with a nervous smile. She lifted her hands and brought them to hisp chest, but she suddenly recoiled.

"It's all right, Sera-chan," he smiled at her. "Go ahead."

He gently pulled her dress off her, trying to mask his surprise at her growth. The curves she kept hidden under her crimson cloak were finally unveiled.

Sheepishly, Sera started unbuttoning his dress shirt, slowly counting in her head as her hands drifted downwards. She could only see his silhouette as he stood against the candlelight, yet she could vaguely make out his expression that seemed like...

"Sanji-san?..."

He took a step forward and gently gripped her chin, taking her lips for a kiss.

_'Ah,'_ Sanji thought. _'Sweet...'_

It was in their family's blood, their weakness for beautiful women, and he finally understood why this one made their hearts race so much. They've seen her blossom into beauty bit by bit, like a present handmade especially for them, and she listened to whatever they said. Sera had always been the obedient little sister, and they couldn't wait to get their hands on her everytime she came over.

He offered his hand to her and she took it. As he sat down on the edge of his bed, she stood before him, the golden glow of the light made it seem like she was sparkling.

"S-Sanji-san..."

Sanji pulled her closer to him, beckoning her to take charge. "Come, Sera-chan."

Sera straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He felt her shiver under his touch. He placed his hands on her back and waist, gently sinking his fingers into her skin.

"Ah..." a soft cry left her mouth when he touched her.

Something clicked in Sanji. It was then he realised that Yonji's comment made sense.

"Sanji-san..." Sera's voice slightly wavered. He looked up and made out the flush on her face. She softly held his face and kissed him again.

He felt his sense of reason slowly dripping away when she opened her mouth for him. Soft moans escaped her lips as they continued to kiss, and his hands, which he tried to calm down, finally gave up.

"S-Sera-chan..."

Sera was surprised at his shaking. She managed to smile at him, but her voice gave away her own nervousness. "Sanji-san... You can... T-Touch me as much as you want..."

She felt his hand on the back of her head, gently pushing her head down closer to him again. He kissed her again, almost hungrily, and he held her much closer to him, gripping her waist and hips tightly.

_'Soft...'_ Sanji thought to himself. Sera was soft and warm, and she trembled in his arms like a newborn fawn. When she laid underneath his larger frame, he hesitated for a single moment.

His thoughts quietly drifted to his brothers, whom he hasn't seen in quite a while. He had last seen them two years ago on their father's 54th birthday, where they were presented a video of Sera singing during a conference of nobles in Dressrosa organised by the World Government. The way she sang and moved in her sparkling red dress gave away her new-found elegance. Needless to say, they were just as much as enchanted with her as they were when they were children.

_'She hasn't debuted yet, but you can tell the crowd's quite taken by her,' Reiju said from across the table, taking her Proko in her hands after the video played. _

_'Play it again, Reiju!' The youngest son exclaimed._

_'I think you've seen enough,' the princess smiled. 'But she's grown up quite remarkably, don't you think?'_

Sanji could recall the dazed looks on his brothers' faces after seeing the footage, and he could tell he had the same expression on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a half-naked Sera underneath him again, her face flushed with want.

His reasoning, which he felt was slipping away from him moments ago, is finally coming back.

"Sera-chan..." He gritted his teeth. He offered his hand to her, pulling her up from their position. They sat in front of each other.

Sera was surprised when he suddenly started wrapping her in his mustard-coloured sheets. "San...chan?"

The blond prince sighed. He gently grasped her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Sera-chan. I don't think I can..."

A wave of emotions washed over the young princess. Sera felt quite hurt that she was rejected once again, but she was rather touched at Sanji's actions. She understood what he meant when he said he couldn't do it.

Sanji ran his thumbs over her hands in his own and sighed again. "I don't think I can bring myself to cheat my brothers like this. Don't get me wrong, Sera-chan, I mean, just look at you..." He raised his hand to caress her warm cheek. "You've always been a cute girl, but now, you're absolutely beautiful."

Sera smiled into his hand, gently grasping his wrist. "And you've always been the kindest, San-chan..."

"I don't want to take the chance from my brothers to love you properly, I..."

He was surprised when his hand got wet. She sniffled. "Y-You can love me properly too, San-chan... I want you to choose me... But I don't want it at the cost of your happiness!"

Her sad face deeply troubled Sanji, and he suddenly entertained the thought of marrying her and taking her with her along with his crew.

"Let me stay here for the night, please?" She asked while wiping away her tears.

"Of course, Sera-chan," he said, slowly getting up from his seated position, but she held him back.

"Stay here, San-chan," she said softly and pleadingly. "With me."

Sanji smiled at her. "All right, Sera-chan. I'll stay here."

Sera spent the rest of the night wrapped in the sheets that faintly smelled like Sanji, in the safety of his arms. She was the first to wake as the first crack of morning light broke into the room. She took in the softness and calmness of his sleeping face, tenderly caressing it as she tried to hold back tears. Sera saw how Sanji's face had traces of his life outside the palace walls, that he had fine lines, patches of dry skin and a soft stubble on his chin.

_'Ah...'_ Sera thought to herself as she held his face. _'How nice.'_

She closed her eyes and blinked away her tears before finally pressing her lips on his own. "This is where we part, San-chan..."

Sera gently broke off from Sanji's grip, slowly climbing off the warmth and comfort of his bed. She quietly dressed herself, careful not to make a sound, and tiptoed out of his quarters, muffling the click of his door as softly as she could.

_'And this is where I get serious,_' she thought to herself. Carrying her shoes in her hands, she ran as quietly as she could to her quarters.


	18. Dear You

**Dear You**

* * *

When Sanji rolled over his bed the following morning and reached out to the other side, he hoped to find a princess there, but he found it cold and empty. A cool breeze blew into his room and made him shiver. It didn't help that he was still half-naked.

_'Ah...'_ he thought to himself. _'She left.'_

He slowly sat up and looked at the fluffed up blankets. A few strands of golden hair were strewn over his pillow, but what caught his attention was the small white chest on his bedside dresser. He hasn't been in his room for a long time and he certainly didn't have that chest before, so it was something that was added to his room after he left for his studies. He reached for the chest, which was surprisingly light, and it contained a single envelope with an unbroken red wax seal.

Curiously, he brought out the letter and broke open the wax seal. The letter faintly smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

_'San-chan,'_ the letter began. _'How fare you? I hope you're doing well, wherever you may be. I don't know when this letter will reach your hands or if it ever will, but I thought I'd write to you as I did to your brothers.'_

Sanji saw that the letter had been written four years ago, a year after he left the Germa Kingdom.

_'How are your studies going? Knowing you, I think you'd be doing surprisingly well since you're so good at what you do. I can still remember how nicely-baked and well-decorated the desserts you made me were. Ah, I feel like my mouth is watering just from remembering!'_

The prince smiled to himself. This was a letter addressed to his younger self, and he knew he would have appreciated it even more.

_'I've started my studies as the Princess Royal of Valanth, so I wasn't able to visit the Germa Kingdom this summer. I thought it was a good idea too, since your brothers may be getting bored and annoyed with me being around them all the time. It kind of makes me wonder how you would feel if you were home there instead.' _

"She's kidding," he chuckled to himself. Sera had always been one of the best parts of their summers, and he and his brothers would always excitedly wait for her arrival. Of course her brother Luc was also there, but he spent most of his time following Reiju around instead.

His thoughts drifted back to a time when he and Yonji ran to Sera's quarters during a thunderstorm. As they thought, the girl was trembling in her bed, shivering at the cold and frightened at the lightning that made the entire room shake with shadows.

_'San-chan! Yon-chan!' the seven-year-old Sera bawled. The two brothers quickly climbed up her bed and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Eleven-year-old Sanji was quick to notice how the little girl clung onto him tightly, and it made Yonji pout. _

_'Sera-chan, I'm here, too!' the younger prince protested. 'Oi, Sanji! Stop hogging her!' _

_The blond prince laughed. 'It's not my fault Sera-chan likes me more, Yonji.'_

_'Someday I want to be San-chan's bride...' the small Sera mumbled against Sanji's shoulder. He heard her, but Yonji didn't, and at that moment, Sanji was glad his brother didn't hear a thing. _

Sanji continued reading the overdue letter sent to him.

_'My papa told me that you went and followed your dreams. I asked him what it meant and he told me that it was about trying your best to become the kind of person you want to be when you grow up. For a moment, I thought of what I wanted to be when I grow up in the future, but I knew I would always be a princess even as I get older. I did, however, have one simple dream, and it was something I couldn't tell my papa at all because I was scared of what he would think.'_

Sanji laid back into his sheets and sighed. _'Someday I would like to go out to the seas as well and meet you again, San-chan. And I hope when that time comes, I will be a princess worthy of following you and your dreams.'_

He smiled as he placed the letter over his face, taking in the familiar scent of his childhood summers. He recalled her pained expression from last night and how he thought he didn't deserve her. Sera had become such an integral part of his and his brothers' lives that they never thought they would lose her.

Sanji entertained the thought of marrying Sera, taking her to the sea with him, letting her into the life he built for himself outside the Germa palace and creating a new life with her. It definitely wasn't the life he thought out for her, since he truly believed she would marry one of his brothers instead. He brought out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, breathing in and breathing out light smoke.

"She wouldn't be a hindrance," he mumbled to himself. "She's..."

The light smoke swirled dizzyingly in the quarters, leaving the familiar scent of tobacco on everything inside it.


	19. Home and Away

**Home and Away**

* * *

_'When you become king, you will understand what it means to have someone you can trust by your side.'_

The eldest Vinsmoke prince recalled his father's words as he prepared to board a Germa ship. He donned his signature bright red raid suit and white cape, which was emblazoned with a red number one, along with the high-powered boots that made such an annoying sound when he walked.

"Ichiji."

His father's voice broke his thoughts. He saw his father's figure approach him, along with a smaller red-cloaked figure beside him.

"Otou-san," Ichiji replied, turning to the two approaching persons. "Sera-chan."

"Good morning, Ichiji-san," Sera smiled at him. "Judge oji-san told me you might be gone for a while for a peacekeeping mission."

"Not that long, hopefully," he replied. "Three days. A week, at the most."

"Please always be careful," she told him. "I know you're invincible and all, but..."

"Sera-chan," he reached for her hand. "Can you wait for me to get back before you make your choice?"

Sera looked up at him, and he recognised that same look of wonder she held in her golden eyes. She warmly smiled at him. "Of course, Ichiji-san. I will wait for you to come home."

_'Ah,'_ he suddenly thought. It would definitely be nice to come home to her. He felt her squeeze his gloved hand.

"Oji-san told me the elderly queen in the place you're heading to likes you quite a lot," her voice broke his thoughts again. "Make sure to be as nice as always so you leave a good impression on her. And don't be-"

Sera was cut off when he leaned down and brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Ichiji told her with a smirk on his lips. "So try to hold back for the meantime."

The princess's face was beet-red, obviously caught by surprise when he suddenly became affectionate with her. "Y-You-!"

Ichiji and the rest of the Germa fleet boarded their ship and set sail to a kingdom not so far from there. He gave his father and the princess a short wave as the ship sailed away.

Vinsmoke Judge chuckled to himself as he saw the princess' pouting red face. "There's no need to look so worried, Sera-chan. Queen Reeva fancies Ichiji, so I doubt he would be put in harm's way."

"I trust him," she replied rather shyly. "He's the commander of this kingdom, after all. And he'll definitely come back home even if he has to crawl or swim on his way back."

"Have you considered his offer, Sera-chan?" The old man asked.

Sera turned to him and simply smiled. "I'm carefully considering it, oji-san. He..."

She stared into the sea quite wistfully. "Ichiji-san will need someone he can trust around him."


	20. Nighttime Prince

**Nighttime Prince**

* * *

Sera liked how the North Blue's night skies were always dotted with stars.

She can't recall the last time she had a full eight hours of sleep ever since she arrived at the Germa Kingdom. She felt like the lack of sleep didn't affect how she was every day, yet she felt increasingly exhausted. It was one of those nights when she can't calm her senses no matter how much she tossed and turned in bed.

She got out of her bed and made her way to the nearest balcony near her quarters. She didn't even bother putting on her cloak, seeing as she only needed to take a few breaths of fresh air.

Sera regretted that decision the moment a cool breeze blew toward her. Her flimsy and frilled blue nightgown wasn't enough to shield her body from the cold.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice of the second Vinsmoke prince startled her. She turned around and saw him leaning on the doorframe. He wore a light blue sweater and dark chinos, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face.

"Just taking a breather," she replied, turning her eyes to the night sky, eyeing the pale moon that hung above them.

Sera felt Niji's figure slowly stand behind her. He planted his hands on the marble railing, trapping her in his arms.

"Niji...san?"

She could smell the faint scent of alcohol on him as he brushed her hair to her right side. She felt his weight on her back when he leaned down and kissed her nape.

"I'm not drunk," he mumbled against her hair. He gently placed his hands on her waist, slowly circling his arms around her.

"Of course you're not..." Sera replied, adjusting her shoulders so she fit snuggly in his arms. She tilted her head, unknowingly baring more of her neck and shoulder to him. "You're a Vinsmoke, after all."

Niji sighed, taking in her warmth and the scent of strawberries on her skin and hair. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder that was exposed to him before resting his forehead on in. "Sera-chan..."

She knew she needed to sleep, but her heart was in hysterics again. However, she wasn't sure if it was her heart that she was hearing, considering her closeness to the prince.

"Niji-san?..."

"Mm?"

"I'm a bit sleepy now..." She said softly. She let out a small yelp when he suddenly bundled her in his arms.

"Then let's go to sleep," he told her, carrying her off to his quarters.

"W-Wait a second!..."

"Shh..." He hissed at her. "Another word and I'll drop you."

Sera pursed her lips to keep herself quiet. She tried not to be too conscious of his warm hands that held her. Niji slowly and gently pushed open the door to his room and quietly shut it closed as well.

She half-expected that he would do something perverted to her, but she was surprised when he gently laid her down on his bed and wrapped her up in his plush dark blue sheets.

"Comfy?" He asked her. She simply nodded at him.

He laid quite close beside her, resting his head on his palm as he gazed at her. Her wide golden eyes looked back at him and he could tell she was trying to determine his expression under his dark goggles.

"Go to sleep, Sera-chan," he mumbled, gently brushing his knuckles against her cold cheek.

"I'm trying..." She softly replied. "Ni-nii..."

Niji moved much closer to Sera, to which she replied by slowly scooting closer to him as well, meeting his open arms. Her head rested on his extended forearm as she ducked under his chin.

_'Ah,'_ he thought. He wouldn't mind having this warmth so close to him all the time.

"You can sleep," he mumbled. She felt his voice reverberate against her.

"Mm..." She hummed at him, slowly closing her eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of sea island cotton and blueberries.

Sera had let go of the tiredness she was clinging onto and slept quite peacefully in the second-born Vinsmoke prince's room. She woke up the next morning with his face still near her own, his eyes still pleasantly closed. When she tried to make an escape as she did a few nights ago, she was pulled back into his long arms.

"Stay..." Niji mumbled against her hair. He heard her let out a soft sigh and felt her settle back into his arms.

"Just as long as you don't do anything weird," she replied.

"If I had wanted to do something weird, I would've done it last night," he chuckled. "I just want to sleep some more."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Who cares?"

Sera thought he had a point. After how many sleepless nights, she finally caught the sleep that had been eluding her. She sunk back into the dark blue sheets and let out a small sigh of relief as she continued the longest night of sleep she ever had.

* * *

Author's Notes: Niji removes his goggles. He really does lol.


	21. Private Idol

**Private Idol**

* * *

Sera's eyes twinkled when she brought out the dress from her closet.

"I can't believe it's here..."

She excitedly undressed and hurriedly put on the sparkling red off-shouldered chiffon dress. "And it still fits me!"

The dress was something she wore two years ago for a convention she went to with her brother Luc. She noticed how despite the dress still fitting her well, it was quite tight in a few areas, such as her shoulders, and it was shorter now. "It means I got taller, too..."

She twirled around in front of her full-body mirror and smiled to herself. She went to her dresser and put on some lip tint, brushed up her lashes with a little mascara and dabbed a little blush on her cheeks. She grabbed her favourite pink hairbrush and used it as a mic as she began singing to herself.

Sera stopped when she heard her door creak open. A tall figure was peeking inside her room.

"Is that you, Yonji-san?"

The fourth Vinsmoke prince slowly poked his head into her room and gave her a smile. "Good morning, Sera-chan!"

Still barefoot, she walked towards him and gently pulled him into her room.

Both Sera and Yonji knew the room was exactly how they remembered it, with its pink wallpaper, pink furniture and rose curtains. He felt like he was going to choke from the cuteness.

"Oh, that dress..." He suddenly remarked, lifting her hand. "You wore that two years ago, right?"

She was surprised at his reaction. "How did you know that I did?"

"Reiju showed us."

"Reiju onee-chan?"

"You sang at a Nobles' conference, right? And the people there loved your singing!"

Sera saw a twinkle in Yonji's eyes as he spoke about that particular moment she was thrust into the spotlight two years ago. She smiled at him.

"Would you like a private show?"

It was his turn to be surprised. She led him to her favourite seat, a crimson sofa positioned beside the bedside dresser. He reclined with a smirk on his face as she ran back to her dresser to get her hairbrush microphone again.

Sera had always been someone Yonji liked watching, even when they were younger. It's like she put a spell on him and she was well-aware of it. She knew she had all of his attention from the way his sight followed her movements. She started singing, surprised by her own boldness, swaying and moving before her single audience, raising her hands as she playfully danced. She even twirled, trying to look as cutesy as possible, before finally flashing a V-sign as her song ended. Panting and laughing to herself, she slowly approached him, standing before his sitting figure again.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

Yonji smiled at her, clapping softly at her performance. He gently reached for her hands and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her chest. "You'd make a good songstress."

Sera ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "You think so?"

He gently pulled her up, beckoning her to have a seat. She slowly straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she tried to find her balance, taking in the scent of lemonade and vanilla as she held him. Sera could sense Yonji's tenseness in the way he held her, yet he also had such a provocative look in his eyes.

"Yonji-san?"

"Mm?..."

She brought her hands to his chest and gently toyed with his shirt's frilled collar. She warmly smiled at him. "Did you like my private show?"

He chuckled. "As your number one fan, I liked it a bit too much than I expected."

"Good," she said, bringing her hands to his face. "Please continue supporting me, ne?"

_'Ah,'_ came a thought. He thought she definitely put a spell on him.

He saw a little glint of mischief in her golden eyes as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, holding her close to him. "As long as I'm the only one who gets fanservice."

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was heavily inspired by the songs 'I, An Idol Declaration' and 'Fanservice' by Mona, the singing voice of Mona Narumi from HoneyWorks' Confession Executive Committee. This is what I get for hanging out on YouTube too much lol.


	22. Honey and Curiosity

**Honey and Curiosity**

* * *

Sera had expected Sanji to leave after their last encounter, seeing as he already made up his mind and stood firm in his decision to reject her should she actually choose him.

"Coffee, Sera-chan?"

The princess, who wore a comfortable light blue chiffon dress, had been comfortably curled up on a seat while reading a book in the throne room. She was surprised to see the third Vinsmoke prince place a tray on the table that contained a cup of coffee, a plate of sugar cookies, two small cups of cream, a saucer of sugar cubes and a small saucer of honey. He noticed she was sitting on Reiju's seat, as if she was careful not to give away her choice.

Sera eyed the freshly-brewed coffee on the table, with a light cloud of steam swirling above the cup. The cookies were lightly powdered with fine confectioner's sugar. The liquid gold on the saucer caught her eye. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Came Sanji's reply. He sat down on his chair across the table and turned to Sera, who looked up at him in surprise.

She gently placed down her book and reached for the small saucer on the tray. "I-I meant if... If this is honey...?"

"O-Oh! Yeah, it is," He nervously chuckled before clearing his throat. "But help yourself, Sera-chan!"

She smiled, face still red as she took a sugar cookie from the plate. "Thank you, Sanji-san."

Sanji sat back and lit another cigarette, watching as the princess dipped the cookie into the saucer of honey. He took delight in her delighted expression as she took a bite.

"Mmm!" Sera held her cheek, savouring the sweetness in her mouth. "So good!"

A servant approached them with an ashtray for Sanji. The prince smiled and uttered a thank you before the servant walked away again.

The sickeningly sweet flavours that danced in her mouth brought Sera back to her childhood summers, with the third Vinsmoke prince making and baking different kinds of sugary treats for her and his brothers.

"Oh, you're reading a book by Robin-chan!" Sanji remarked as he saw the book Sera was reading a while ago.

"Mm, it's called _'Waiting for Tomorrow's Snow'_," she gently lifted the book on the table. "My friend Leif lent it to me. He said it's a memoir of Nico Robin's life as a refugee and her life with her former and current crews."

She flipped the book open again and nibbled at the cookie in her other hand. "She said here that it was unusual to see a prince as part of a mish-mash crew, but then again, they've always been an odd bunch."

Sanji rested his head on his hand, smiling as he listened to the princess babble about the book's content.

_'Ah,'_ came a thought. Whoever she would choose from his brothers ought to be lucky, but he knew luck played little in her choice. However, he figured he must've been the luckiest one of them all. Sanji thought she would fit in perfectly with his crew and she would be someone they would come to love eventually.

He smiled to himself and put out his cigarette on the glass ashtray. Sera had already taken a long sip from her coffee, which she dumped in a serving of milk and sugar.

"Sanji-san," she broke his train of thought. "It was a delicious snack. Thank you very much!"

When they were much younger, seeing Sera smile had been a usual occurrence to them, but it became a pleasure to Sanji, seeing as they haven't met for so long. He saw the empty coffee cup and plate on the tray.

"Sweet tooth, huh?" He chuckled as he got up from his seat, taking the tray with him. "You're always welcome, Sera-chan."


	23. Cruel Summer

**Cruel Summer**

* * *

Queen Reeva of the Momobucha Empire once sought to strike an alliance with the Germa Kingdom. The small North Blue Empire was subject to the protection of the Germa Kingdom for most of their time, so it was natural for them to present their liege with respect and friendship.

For the longest time, the queen sought to marry off her daughter, Princess Zri, to Vinsmoke Judge's eldest son, Ichiji, whom she doted on quite a lot. She favoured the eldest son because of his calm demeanor which was simply expected from an eldest child. His status would mean her daughter would be made the queen of the Germa Kingdom, should he consider her as a prospective wife, thus securing their position as one of the kingdom's most cherished allies. Queen Reeva often requested Ichiji's presence during peacekeeping efforts in her empire, and she would often bring along Zri with her in hopes of bringing his attention to her.

Queen Reeva was a portly middle-aged woman with exaggeratedly curled peach-coloured hair. Surprisingly, her daughter Zri didn't take after her figure and was a rather pretty young girl who had the same wavy peach-coloured hair.

On his last day of peacekeeping, Ichiji showed no sign of any interest towards the young princess and looked rather keen to head back home to the Germa Kingdom instead.

"Oh, dear prince, might I offer you to stay for at least another day so Zri can show you around the city," the queen clasped his gloved hands. They stood by the small empire's sandy port, the Germa ship prepared to set sail home. "You spent most of your time on the fields, after all!"

He gave the queen a cool smile. "Thank you for the offer, Reeva-san, but I really must be on my way back. I think I've spent enough time here."

Ichiji, who was back in his raid suit, gently shook the older woman's hand. He faced the young princess and offered his hand to her. Zri thought he would raise her hand to kiss it, but he simply gave it a strong shake similar to what he gave her mother.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Zri-hime," he smiled at her before giving a short and curt bow to the mother and daughter pair. "Allow me to be on my way."

"I-Ichiji-san!" The princess was surprised when she suddenly held back his cape as he began to walk away. He turned back and saw how her brown eyes welled up with tears. "I-I was thinking if... If we could meet up again soon!"

Zri couldn't read his reaction underneath his dark glasses, but she took it as a positive response when he smiled at her again. "Of course, hime-sama."

She could sense the tenseness in his reply, yet she slowly let go of his cape and watched his figure walk away and board his family ship.

"I don't think he likes me, mama," Zri uttered as they watched the Germa ship sail away.

"Oh, nonsense, my little peach," Queen Reeva took her daughter's hand in hers. "When he returns, I'm sure he's bound to realise a few things."

* * *

Ichiji had a pensive smile on his face when he arrived back home. Just like how he left, he was welcomed back by his father and Sera, who had a bright smile on her face as she watched the family ship dock on the ports. He noticed how her figure wasn't hidden under her family's cloak anymore, and he was drawn to the frills on her plaid off-shouldered baby pink dress. He launched his figure into the air and landed before Vinsmoke Judge and the princess.

"Otou-san, Sera-chan."

"Welcome home, Ichiji," the older man spoke. He followed his son's figure, who gently wrapped his arms around Sera and sighed.

"I'm home, Sera-chan."

He honestly expected a cold reaction from her, or that she would freeze on the spot, but he was pleasantly surprised when she lifted her arms to embrace him warmly. Sera breathed in his scent that smelled of roses and strawberries and she felt him hold her tighter.

"Welcome home, Ichiji-san."

When he released her, he leaned down and brushed a kiss on her warm cheek.

"May I have your time this evening?"

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

True enough, Ichiji monopolised the rest of Sera's day, ordering the servants not to disturb them unless it was an emergency. She was a little unnerved that they were going to spend an undisturbed evening together, but she calmed her senses and remembered that Ichiji held her to the highest regard and with utmost respect, seeing as he was the eldest of the four brothers.

Sera pouted to herself as she remembered being cornered by the brothers at different moments, especially Niji and Yonji.

"Sera-chan," the eldest prince called her attention. "You can change into this."

He handed her a single white shirt that most likely belonged to him.

"All right," she replied. "I... I'll follow you in a bit."

She stripped from her dress and got in the shirt, laughing to herself as she saw how oversized it looked on her. She stepped into Ichiji's bathroom and saw how his figure was languorously spread in his bathtub filled with lukewarm water and rosy bubbles.

"Tired?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. She rested her hands and head on the edge of the bathtub.

"Terribly," he replied, slowly turning his head to face her. "I spent most of the week following that damn tart of a queen and her daughter. It felt more like an escort mission rather than peacekeeping."

"I guess that queen really likes you," she smiled. "You said she had a daughter?"

"Yeah, probably around the same age as you," he said. "Her mother did a good job parading her under my nose while I was there."

"Well, the Momobucha Empire is one of your important allies," she dipped her hand in the tub. "It wouldn't hurt to consider your options, Ichiji-san."

She was surprised when he suddenly sat up and turned to her. "I still have yet to hear your answer, Sera-chan. I'll make up my mind once you've given me a reply."

Sera felt her face heat up. He smirked at her.

"I know my brothers already had their own ways with you. To be honest, I know that I'm well above their tactics, but I don't want to be on the losing end..."

He took her hand and brusquely pulled her into the tub with him, making a huge splash.

"Kya!"

Sera felt the loose shirt cling onto her skin as she was submerged in the lukewarm water and bubbles. She placed herself on the small space between Ichiji's legs.

"Ichiji-san," she slowly turned back to him with a pout. Ichiji had a very pleased smile on his face.

"You can change into another shirt later," he replied. She eyed the overflowing water on the edge of the tub.

"I hope you're pleased with this," she replied rather curtly. She gathered her wet hair to her right side.

Ichiji held a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips. "We used to do this when we were younger. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset..." She sat back against his chest. "I'm just wondering..."

"Mm?"

"Nothing," She said with a sigh. "Don't mind me."

Sera felt his arms circle around her waist. He rested his head on her left shoulder.

"You know, otou-san often told me you were my birthright," he said. "That out of all of us, I was the one who most deserved you, because I was the first-born."

She was quiet as he spoke, listening closely as he continued.

"As much as I want to believe that I am most deserving to marry you, I still can't help but think that I'm too inadequate for you, also considering that I hurt you when we were younger, too."

Sera smiled to herself. "I think you're giving yourself way too little credit, Ichiji-san... I think the fact that you owned up to your mistakes shows how much you've grown."

She took a handful of bubbles and blew them away. "I never once thought I'd be considered as something so important that four brothers are squabbling over me. I never even thought that I would be..."

She looked back at him and smiled. She felt him hold her closer.

"Sera-chan," he mumbled. "You are your own unique person. You shouldn't feel like you're just a mere object that should be owned, and you aren't just a thing people are fighting over."

Sera didn't speak much afterwards. She recalled listening to Ichiji's ordeal at the Momobucha Empire over dinner, his encounter with the peach-haired Princess Zri and laughing at his jokes over a few glasses of wine.

She also remembered struggling a bit as he felt her up, as well as tracing her fingers over the detailed tattoo on his right forearm.

In the middle of the night, she woke up and found herself bundled in plush maroon blankets and wrapped in his arms. He slept rather peacefully, as if he actually got wine-drunk, but she knew his alcohol tolerance wasn't a traitor. They both smelled of roses, strawberries and wine and were both quite red-faced as well. She gently caressed his cheek and smiled to herself.

"Sera-chan..." he suddenly mumbled. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke. "I'll have you know that I'm not like my brothers. I won't hold a grudge against you if you don't choose me. However..."

He moved closer and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "It would be nice to receive my birthright willingly."

* * *

Author's Notes: Unbreakable heaven ~

Queen Reeva and her daughter Zri are somewhat inspired by Big Mom and Pudding, except the former are less sinister and much sweeter. The mother-daughter combo has a peach kombucha theme to them.


	24. Afterglow

**Afterglow**

* * *

A pale orange and purple dawn sky was overhead. A small fleet of Germa soldiers were preparing to board a relatively small ship. They awaited orders in two lines.

Inside the castle, Vinsmoke Judge watched by the doorstep how his workers made their preparations. His face had a look of pensive mournfulness to it, but he smiled as he heard small footfalls approaching him.

"Good morning, Judge oji-san," Sera greeted the older man who was waiting for her by the castle door.

The Vinsmoke patriarch was in his usual gray garb and orange cape, while she had completely shed her crimson Valanthian cloak, opting for a red Germa-styled cape instead. The soft tapping of her heeled sandals made the older man turn to her, and he looked quite pleased with her choice of clothing. The frilly pale blue dress she donned softly reminded him of his late wife's last days, and how she was in pale blue when she left him and their family.

"Good morning, Sera-chan," he offered his arm to her, and she looped her own with his as they began their walk.

"It's been a month since I arrived here again," she softly mused.

"How are you feeling about it?" Judge asked her. He saw the pensive smile on her face.

"Quite surreal, oji-san," she managed a smile. "The last time I was here it felt like I was being driven away, but things are quite different now."

They walked by the dock, greeted with a salute by the soldiers lined up before the small vessek. The clearness of the dawn sky indicated it was going to be a fairly cool day.

"I honestly thought I wouldn't come back, oji-san, and the thought kind of scared me. I didn't want my friendship with your sons to end so abruptly... However, I was also scared that they would hurt me again, but..."

They boarded a small ship with a small number of soldiers. She was assisted by the soldiers and Judge, who held out his hand to her as they got up the vessel.

_'North Blue has always been cold...'_ Sera mused to herself as she saw the gray main castle slowly be reduced in size as they sailed away. Her hair and cape was gently blown away by the soft wind. She rested her arms on the boat's railings and smiled to herself.

It wasn't long before they docked at a small island which was relatively nearby the kingdom. The white sun had already risen, bringing along a blue sky with it. Sera could see that The Germa Kingdom was still quite visible at the horizon. She took the bouquet of red and white flowers which was handed to her by a soldier, bundling it in her arms.

Vinsmoke Judge offered his hand to the young princess again as they got off the ship. The soldiers that accompanied them were lined up along their path, and they made their way up a small grassy hill.

"Judge oji-san," Sera began. A cool breeze blew against them as they climbed up the hill. "I never got around to asking you."

"Hmm?"

The pair finally stopped their walking as they reached a single tombstone on top of the hill. Sera bent down and placed the bouquet on the foot of the tombstone. She felt her eyes go warm as she stood up.

"Hello, Sora oba-san," she said with a smile. Warm tears welled in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. "I know you hated being called oba-san because it made you feel old..."

Vinsmoke Judge remained still beside the girl, who was trying to hold back her tears.

"You would have loved to see how your children have grown... I... would have loved to call you okaa-san, too!"

The older man gently gave Sera a pat on the head. "She would have loved to be here, Sera-chan."

She eyed the tombstone that contained the name of the late queen of the Germa Kingdom and wiped away her tears. "Oji-san, I never got around to asking you... But how did you two meet?"

The same pensive smile appeared on his face as he looked at the tombstone. "Unlike you, I never had the pleasure of growing up with Sora. We only met once every summer, contrast to your forty days of summer here with us."

He recalled that his wife had always been a spirited girl, even going so far as directly arguing with him about even the simplest thing. But he loved her, _gods,_ he loved her earnestly, and he looked forward to every single summer day he was granted the opportunity to see her.

"She was..." He sighed. "Every year that passed, she grew more and more beautiful."

Sera saw the melancholic expression on the Vinsmoke patriarch's face, as if even the memory of his wife in their youth was too much for him to bear. She gently held his hand and smiled at him. "It's all right, oji-san."

"I didn't have to pretend whenever I was with her," he said. "And that's what mattered the most for us... As it should be for you as well, Sera-chan."

Her golden eyes looked up at him with wide-eyed curiosity, and he managed to smile at her.

"It's really all about whom and where your heart is at home with."

Sera felt something click in her head as she heard Vinsmoke Judge speak those words to her. "Ah..."

He gently squeezed her small hand as they turned their eyes to the endless waves of blue around them.

She felt warm tears prickle her eyes again. "O-Oji-san... Wh-What if..."

"Sera-chan," he turned to her. "We would be honoured to welcome you into our family. And my sons..."

He let out another sigh as he recalled the last conversation he had with his sons a few nights ago while they were gathered at the throne room.

_'Otou-san, are we really going to leave the choice to Sera-chan?' the second-born Vinsmoke prince broke the silence over their afternoon tea._

_Judge knew that Niji had always been the most impatient of his sons, but he also knew where his frustrations were coming from._

_'This is an important decision for Sera-chan, Niji,' the third-born prince responded. 'She can't be forced to rush this.'_

_As for Sanji, Judge always knew he was the most considerate of them all, but he never thought that he would be completely drawn into the conflict as well. As far as he remembers, Sanji had always been the most giving of the four, so he thought he would be happy to concede the girl to his brothers._

_'Niji, you should know better than to ask that question,' the first-born prince spoke. 'It's not an easy choice for her.'_

_Judge expected the eldest son to be the calmest and most rational of them all, especially when considering important decisions such as this. He knew Ichiji was aware of the weight of the decision in the young princess' hands and the aftereffects it would bring to all of them._

_'That's easy for you to say, Ichiji,' the last-born prince scoffed. 'You've always been the first choice. A first-born princess for the first-born prince, isn't that right?'_

_The Vinsmoke patriarch knew each of his sons had their own impulses, but the fourth had always been the most impulsive one. For Judge, Yonji was the perfect storm of impulsiveness and recklessness, but he knew well enough why he was so riled up._

_'I never imposed my right to marry Sera-chan even though I was the first choice,' Ichiji responded. 'I never used that against any of you and you know that, Yonji.'_

_'Yonji's right, though,' Niji grumbled. 'If Sera-chan didn't have to make the choice, she would definitely become your wife, Ichiji.'_

_'Which is why Sera-chan will be making the choice,' Sanji interjected. 'Besides, why are we talking about her like she's a prize?! She's our childhood friend, for goodness sake!'_

_'She's not an object,' Ichiji stated. 'And she will not be treated as such.'_

_'Maybe if you treated her nicely when we were younger, you wouldn't have to worry about the impression you left on her, Niji,' the fourth prince had a wicked grin on his face. 'You've never been good at handling her, so-'_

_'Haa?! What the hell are you talking about, damn Yonji?!' came the sharp reply from the second prince. 'At least I'm not a fuckin' pervert like you!'_

_'What the hell did you say?!'_

_Vinsmoke Judge sighed. His sons agreed with just about anything, but they were each other's worst enemy when it came to the girl. It was going to be a long night for the five of them._

The old man turned to the girl beside him. "Before everything else, you are allowed to choose with your heart and not just with your head, Sera-chan. I know your father told you to choose logically, but love isn't always logical."

"The one... with whom my heart is at home with..." Sera uttered to herself. She smiled before squeezing the older man's hand once again. "I think I know, oji-san."

* * *

The four princes welcomed back the Vinsmoke patriarch and the young princess from their short voyage. They were quick to notice how Sera was outfitted with a red Germa cape now. The four of them knew how their father held her close because he thought she had the same kind of spirit as their mother, and that was probably the reason why they adored her as well. It may be because of the time they spent together, but Judge always had a warm heart for Sera, and people could tell he treated her differently compared to the other princesses that were presented to him and to his sons.

They could tell by the way he held out his hand to her when they walked, and he's only ever offered his hand to his wife and to his daughter.

"Thank you, oji-san," Sera beamed at the older man as they unboarded the small vessel. "Shall we have some tea or coffee?"

"Mm, tea would be good," Judge replied. "Tell my sons to join us."

She turned to the four young men who were standing by the docks. She could tell that they were watching them quite intently when they started approaching them.

"Welcome back, otou-san, Sera-chan."

The pair who just arrived was surprised when they greeted them in unison.

"Oji-san said we should have some tea," Sera said with a smile. "Sanji-san, can you-"

"I'm on it, Sera-chan!"

The third prince ran off, surprising all of them.

"Ah, I hope the throne room is ready because-"

"We're on it, Sera-chan!"

And the three other princess sped off as well, making their way to the main castle in speed.

"...Never gonna back down," Vinsmoke Judge mumbled. "Are you sure you're ready to make your decision, Sera-chan?"

"Mm, oji-san," she replied surely, linking her arm with his own. "Or should I say otou-sama instead?"

"I like the sound of that," the old man chuckled.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was originally titled 'A Princess's Declaration', but oh gosh did that sound absolutely cheesy. This is where the main storyline ends, though! I hope you stick around for the ending(s)!


End file.
